Cartas a Hogwarts
by Sara Seven
Summary: Cuando Albus, James y Scorpius descubren que sus padres están saliendo juntos y que van a casarse, deciden gastarles una pequeña broma como venganza por haber tardado tanto en contárselo.


**Cartas a Hogwarts**

La habitación estaba sumida en el más absoluto de los silencios. Una persona con un oído muy agudo habría podido escuchar las respiraciones tranquilas y relajadas de los dos hombres que yacían completamente desnudos, únicamente cubiertos por una sábana y abrazados el uno al otro. Ambos disfrutaban en esos instantes de la paz post-coital, pero minutos antes aquella habitación había estado inundada de jadeos silenciados por besos con lengua, gemidos de placer, súplicas pidiendo que el otro no parase y finalmente los gritos y gruñidos que había traído consigo el orgasmo. Ahora los dos cuerpos todavía sudorosos se limitaban a descansar y gozar de la presencia del otro, comprendiendo la perfección de aquel momento y no queriéndolo estropear con palabras.

−Mmmm… ¿Draco? −preguntó Harry, quien al parecer se pasaba todo lo anterior por donde la espalda perdía su buen nombre.

Draco entreabrió los ojos. Harry estaba abrazado a él y descansaba la cabeza en el pecho lampiño del rubio. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa curvara sus labios cuando dijo:

−¿Debo suponer que vas a preguntarme si me apetece repetir?

Harry soltó una carcajada que hizo estremecerse a Draco desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba de él para poder mirarlo a la cara.

−Bueno… tal vez dentro de un rato −tenía esa sonrisa tan Potter bailándole en los labios que era imposible verla y no desear besarlo−. Pero no, −dijo poniéndose serio de pronto. Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Cuando Harry se ponía serio ya se podía dar por terminado el sexo de ese día− es otra cosa. −el rubio arqueó una ceja, haciéndole ver que lo escuchaba− Verás, Draco… Llevamos saliendo dos años y te recuerdo que hace una semana te pedí que te casaras conmigo y dijiste que sí −Draco asintió, y se perdió en los recuerdos de aquella tarde y del sexo tan bestial que había seguido a la proposición del moreno−. Y el verano pasado acordamos no decirles nada a los niños porque era todavía pronto pero… Tú y yo formalizaremos nuestra relación a finales de agosto y quedan dos meses de curso, por eso he pensado que…

−¿Deberíamos ir mentalizando a los niños? −lo cortó Draco adivinando lo que iba a sugerirle.

−Eso creo −dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, acostumbrado después de dos años a que su pareja terminase las frases por él−. Quiero decir… Ya se lo hemos dicho a tus padres y a los Weasley, y a Lily te la tienes ya ganada… Aunque −añadió bajando la voz− a Lily se la gana cualquiera con un helado… Pero no sé, algo me dice que los chicos van a ser más difíciles.

Draco asintió y le prometió escribirle una carta a Scorpius en cuanto pudiese.

* * *

_Queridos James y Albus,_

_¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bien. Y que seáis capaces de no pelearos durante los pocos minutos que vais a tardar en leer esta carta._

_No quiero irme por las ramas, así que iré directo al grano. Ya sabéis que meses después del divorcio con mamá comencé a salir con otro hombre. Y que lo amo y soy muy feliz junto a él. Es por eso que hace dos semanas le pedí que se casara conmigo y dijo que sí −James Sirius Potter, no seas exagerado y cierra la boca−. Antes de que le escribáis a vuestra hermana para echarle la bronca por no habéroslo contado, sabed que le pedí que no os dijera nada porque quería hacerlo yo. La boda será el 27 de agosto, así que va a ser un verano movidito._

_Pero ambos habíamos pensado −pues no sé si os lo he llegado a comentar alguna vez, pero tiene un hijo− que cuando volváis del colegio podríamos irnos todos juntos de vacaciones, para que os conozcáis un poco mejor y todo eso. Tiene una "pequeña" casa en Paris, y ya está decidido que iremos allí de vacaciones, porque cuando se enteró vuestra hermana lloriqueó y pataleó diciendo que quería ir a Paris porque allí estaba Disneyland hasta que tuvimos que claudicar. Así que espero que no seáis demasiado mayores para ir a un parque de atracciones._

_Supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas, de manera que estaré esperando vuestras lechuzas. Si lo preferís escribidme una carta entre los dos y así terminaremos antes._

_Vuestro padre que os quiere a pesar de la guerra que le dais,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Querido papá,_

_Debido a que James tiene la peor letra de la historia −porque no me negarás que es la peor letra de la historia desde aquel trol al que enseñaron a escribir−. Hemos decidido después de (una pequeña discusión y un par de gritos) una educada conversación que seré yo quien te escriba en nombre de los dos, así que, allá vamos…_

_Lo primero es lo primero:_

_¡Te casas! ¡Por Merlín, papá, eso es genial! Debe de ser un gran tipo, porque muchas veces al volver a casa te hemos visto con una gran sonrisa (boba) enamorada en la cara. Me alegro mucho por ti, papá, y James también, a pesar de que cuando lo leyó fingió que le daba un infarto._

_¿Tiene un hijo? ¡Eso no nos lo habías contado! ¿Qué edad tiene? Dime que no es muy pequeño, por favor. O que no es como James… Auch. Que sepas que acaba de pegarme una colleja._

_A mi no me importa ir a Paris, ni tampoco a Disneyland. Seguro que mola, y me han dicho que hay atracciones para mayores… ¡Ah! Y James dice que quiere ir a la Torre Eiffel para escupir desde arriba, que es algo que se debe hacer una vez en la vida y bla bla bla, no sé, he dejado de escucharlo pasados los primeros segundos._

_Dale recuerdos a Lily de nuestra parte (y dile que ya nos las veremos cuando volvamos por no habernos contado el notición)._

_Tu adorable y maravilloso hijo Albus y esa cosa que se hace llamar James._

* * *

_Queridísima hermanita,_

_Lily Luna Potter: ya estás desembuchando todo lo que sepas del novio de papá. Nos da igual lo que les hayas prometido. Somos dos contra una y tú no tienes varita. ¿Cómo es? ¿De qué equipo de Quidditch es? ¿Y en que casa de Hogwarts estuvo? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Cómo se lo tomó mamá? ¿Tiene alguna pega? Y papá dice que tiene un hijo ¿es chico o chica? ¿Sabes la edad?_

_Piensa que por cada pregunta que nos contestes vamos a invitarte a un helado._

_Tus hermanos Albus y James._

_P.D: Que conste que la carta me la ha dictado James, ¿vale, Lily?_

En cuanto Albus terminó de redactar la segunda carta y se la entregó a James para que la llevara junto con la primera a la lechucería, cogió la que le había mandado su padre y, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la emoción que lo embargaba desde que la había leído, pues no quería que medio Gran Comedor se lo quedase mirando, caminó lo más normal que pudo hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Allí, Scorpius estaba terminándose su bol de cereales, y en cuanto lo vio le obsequió con una enorme sonrisa.

Scorpius Malfoy y él se habían hecho amigos en el Expreso Hogwarts en primer curso. A pesar de que su padre le decía que no debía juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, Albus estuvo a punto de decir que no cuando Scorp y una chica de segundo de Ravenclaw le preguntaron si quería jugar con ellos a un ajedrez de tres. Albus sabía que Scorpius era hijo de Draco Malfoy, y que su papá y él se habían pasado todos sus años en Hogwarts peleando; no en vano su tío Ron se había pasado todos aquellos años contándoles sus batallitas del colegio, que en más de una ocasión se merecían tal nombre. Pero como el niño no parecía mala persona y pensaba que sería una pena que ellos se llevasen mal solo porque sus padres no se caían bien, aceptó. Además, nunca había jugado a un ajedrez para tres.

Había tenido que renunciar a su postre de los lunes, miércoles y viernes y dárselo a James para que no le contase a su padre o a su madre que era amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, pero su mejor amigo valía eso y todos los postres del mundo. Y ver como después a James le costaba abrocharse los pantalones era muy divertido.

−Hola, Al −lo saludó Scorpius con una enorme sonrisa y un ligero bigote de leche que se relamió inmediatamente después de beber otro trago de su vaso−. ¿Qué tal?

−Bien −respondió él, mirando a los amigos de Scorpius de reojo. Se moría por contarle la noticia, pero no quería que ellos también se enterasen. Seguramente casi nadie lo sabía todavía, y no pensaba ser él el culpable de que la prensa cayese sobre su padre y su futuro padrastro. Albus se mordió el labio, como hacía cada vez que vacilaba. Scorpius debió de notar que lo ocurría algo, porque arqueó una ceja de esa manera tan Malfoy, preguntando sin necesidad de palabras−. Esto… ¿te importaría venir un momento?

Scorpius asintió, cogió un bollito relleno de crema de la mesa y se levantó, siguiéndolo a fuera del jolgorio que era a esas horas el Gran Comedor.

−¿Y bien? −preguntó una vez estuvieron fuera, en el amplio y por suerte desierto vestíbulo, y solo después de haberse terminado el bollito. Porque un Malfoy jamás hablaba con la boca llena− ¿Se puede saber que es tan importante para que me levante de la mesa sin haber repetido por tercera vez los huevos revueltos?

Albus miró a su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Siempre, desde el primer día del primer curso se lo habían contado todo el uno al otro. Scorpius era como un hermano para él. No como James, sino otro tipo de hermano.

−Mi padre se casa este verano.

−¡La ostia, Albus! −gritó Scorpius, visiblemente emocionado por la noticia, porque aunque en teoría los Malfoy no decían palabrotas, la mitad de las que conocía Albus las había aprendido de su refinado y no tan bienhablado amigo. La otra mitad de su tío Ron, de James y alguna que otra de su padre− ¡Eso es genial! −dijo levantando la voz más de lo necesario, y Albus se alegró de haberlo sacado del Gran Comedor para contárselo−. Porque… −vaciló Scorpius− ¿te parece bien, no? Osea… nunca has dicho que el novio de tu padre te cayese mal ni nada.

Albus se apresuró a asentir.

−Sí, si yo estoy encantado. Y aunque no lo conozco todavía, me alegro un montón por mi padre… Y James también lo admitirá si lo sometes a un par de Cruciatus pero…

−¿Pero? −preguntó Scorpius, preocupado porque hubiese un "pero".

Albus volvió a morderse el labio. De aquello no había hablado con James, porque con un hermano con la edad del pavo en pleno apogeo parecía imposible hablar de cosas serias. Pero Scorpius era distinto, él se comportaba con más madurez que muchos adultos cuando la situación lo requería. Con él no tenía miedo de admitir ese pequeño temor infantil que llevaba tiempo allí, en su pecho.

−¿Y si no es un buen tío? −preguntó, dejando que la preocupación se cebase con su voz al explicarse− Quiero decir… mi papá es genial, la persona más genial del mundo, pero muchas veces la gente lo quiere solo por su fama y su dinero. ¿Y si él es uno de esos? Mi madre dice que a veces mi padre es tan bueno que parece tonto. ¿Y si el chico le gusta tanto que no se ha dado cuenta de que lo quiere por el interés? −su corazón dio un vuelco cuando otro pequeño temor, algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese instante se le ocurrió− ¿Y si James, Lily y yo no le caemos bien?

−Ey, ey, ey, tranquilo, Albus, tranquilízate −se apresuró a calmarlo Scorpius dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda al ver lo apurado que se encontraba su amigo−. Mira, creo que tu padre es ya mayorcito para saber esas cosas, y sino, seguro que sus amigos se lo habrían dicho. Y en cuanto a vosotros… A Lily no la conozco, pero por lo que me cuentas de ella es imposible no quererla. Al idiota de tu hermano James, te juro por Merlín que desconozco cómo, pero hasta yo he terminado por cogerle algo de cariño. Y tú…−Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa que le iluminó todo el rostro− Bueno, tú caes bien a todo el mundo, Al. La señora Pince no te riñe si te retrasas en los plazos de la biblioteca, si merodeas al anochecer por los pasillos, los cuatros te avisan de cuando se acerca Filch… Incluso Peeves te tiene tanto aprecio que te avisa con antelación de sus bromas para que no te afecten. Y, estoy seguro de que tu padre nunca saldría con nadie que no quisiese lo mejor para vosotros −y después al caer en la cuenta añadió, intentándolo animar−. Mira, Al, mi padre también tiene novio, y si el día que me lo presente se portara mal conmigo, antes de romper con él mi padre le cruciaría el culo −esto último consiguió arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa a Albus, que animó a Scorpius a continuar−. Tu padre, y también el mío, antes de ser novios de sus respectivas parejas son padres que quieren lo mejor para nosotros. Y nunca estarían con alguien que no pensase igual, que no fuese a querernos y aceptarnos. Así que deja de preocuparte de una vez.

Mientras hablaban habían salido del castillo y comenzado a pasear por sus anchos terrenos. Era un sábado tranquilo, el cielo estaba brumoso, de un azul grisáceo y una espesa niebla ocultaba casi por completo el lago. Corría una ligera brisa y la humedad impregnaba el aire, la hierba estaba más verde que nunca y el Bosque Prohibido resultaba tan tentador y a la vez amenazador como siempre. A parte de ellos, únicamente había un par de alumnos de cuarto o quinto contemplando el Sauce Boxeador desde una distancia más que prudente, aunque de momento el árbol estaba calmado.

−¿Tú crees? −preguntó Albus. En el fondo, sabía que lo que su amigo había dicho era cierto incluso antes de oírlo, pero ahora parecía más creíble una vez salido de los labios de Scorpius.

−Pues claro, tonto −le sonrió−. ¿Sabéis algo de él?

Albus negó con la cabeza, pensativo.

−Nada, solo que lleva como dos años con mi padre y que tiene un hijo. No sabemos ni nombre, ni casa de Hogwarts, ni equipo de Quidditch, ni nombre o edad del hijo… Nada −bufó exasperado−. Aunque con un poco de suerte Lily nos contará algo más en sus cartas.

* * *

_Queridos hermanitos,_

_Helados. Quiero muchos helados. ¿De acuerdo? De los de Florean Fortescue. De cuatro pisos, los de 101 un sabores que te hacen levitar. Y que James me devuelva mi osito de peluche sano y salvo. Y un puffskein por mi próximo cumpleaños._

_Papá sigue sin querer que os dé un nombre, supongo que con el tiempo entenderéis por qué. Pero no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Su novio es guapísimo, viste muy elegante y es super bueno conmigo. Y está super enamorado de papá. Los dos lo están, en realidad. Se les cae la baba mirándose el uno al otro cuando piensan que nadie los ve. Creo que es de los Halcones de Falmouth. Su casa en Hogwarts fue Slytherin. Supongo que lo conoceréis, si no de vista, de oídas. Mamá se lo tomó bien, y los tíos Ron y Hermione también. Tío Ron le dio un par de galeones a tía Hermione, y ella dijo algo así como "te dije que esos dos terminarían juntos, Ronald". Tiene un hijo, y creo que es de la edad de Albus._

_Vuestra preciosa hermana a la que le debéis muchos helados,_

_Lily._

_P.D: Me temo que el novio de papá sí que tiene una pega. Una gran pega, de hecho. Le gusta MADRUGAR._

La carta de Lily llegó casi al anochecer, y unos ansiosos Albus y James la leyeron juntos en la sala común, por suerte ya vacía aquel día. Por lo que contaba su hermana, el novio de su padre debía de ser un gran tipo, si no se tenía en cuenta que le gustaba madrugar. Aunque él podía madrugar todo lo que le diese la gana siempre y cuando no los despertase a ellos. Era un Slytherin, fan de los Halcones de Falmouth y que tenía un hijo de su edad.

Contra todo pronóstico, James y él estuvieron un par de horas sin pelearse, contemplando las brasas de la chimenea extinguirse poco a poco y pensando en quien podría ser el tipo, sin embargo, pasadas las once tuvieron que acostarse sin un nombre a riesgo de quedarse dormidos en la sala común con la consiguiente bronca que aquello les comportaría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, domingo, poco después de la llegada del correo, Hogwarts presenció un hecho histórico que quedaría grabado en sus libros de historia para la posteridad: cómo un Malfoy se atragantaba con su desayuno y terminaba saliéndole leche con cacao por la nariz.

Los gritos de emoción de Scorpius Malfoy los debieron de escuchar hasta en Hogsmeade.

−¡OSTIA PUTA! ¡La ostia, la ostia, la reostia y la puta ostia! −vociferó, olvidando los refinados modales que sobretodo su abuela y su abuelo le habían inculcado desde pequeño, consiguiendo que decenas de conversaciones se interrumpiesen. Centenares de ojos se clavaron en él con vivo interés y curiosidad y un par de docenas procedentes de la mesa de los profesores lo miraron con censura por su vocabulario.

Scorpius tuvo que pedir perdón a los profesores por sus palabras, pero inmediatamente después salió corriendo en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, olvidando otra vez sus modales de clase alta. Una vez allí agarró y levantó a Albus de un tirón, arrastrándolo prácticamente hasta la salida ante las miradas atónitas y curiosas de varios grupos de alumnos.

Cuando Albus le grito enfadado preguntándole qué narices le pasaba, por toda respuesta su amigo le tendió, casi estampó en la cara, una carta, machada con algunas gotas de leche y con una caligrafía estilizada y elegante que le recordó de inmediato a la de Scorpius, solo que algo más madura. Una mirada al pie del papel le confirmó que era del padre de su amigo. Albus seguía sin entender a que venía tanto revuelto, tantas palabrotas y tanta leche por la nariz, pero leyó la carta aunque solo fuese para que así su amigo se calmase.

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Recuerdo que una vez, cuando no tendrías más de seis años, me preguntaste como podía uno saber que se había enamorado. Sabías que tu madre y yo nos casamos por conveniencia, y que aunque yo la quería y ella a mi, no era ese tipo de amor. Aquel día me temo que no pude darte una respuesta. Nunca hasta entonces me había enamorado, y a aquellas alturas de mi vida tampoco esperaba hacerlo. Te tenía a ti, a los abuelos y a Astoria, a tío Blaise y tía Pansy. Erais más que suficientes y yo no creía que nadie pudiese aspirar a más felicidad._

_Como bien sabes, hace dos años comencé a salir con un hombre. Llevábamos más de veinticinco años el uno en la vida del otro, y nunca creímos que algún día llegaríamos a sentir un amor por él otro tan fuerte como el que sentimos en estos instantes. Nos conocíamos desde los once años y nunca nos terminamos de llevar bien. A quien quiero engañar, nos odiábamos. Cosas de críos, ahora lo sé, pero era odio, eso te lo aseguro. Aunque siempre se ha dicho que entre el amor y el odio hay un paso. Transcurrió el tiempo y supongo que ambos crecimos, que maduramos. Sin darme cuenta, aunque puede que fuese porque terminamos trabajando juntos, comenzamos a llevarnos bien, a ser amigos. Y lamento no saber explicártelo mejor, pero un día, cuando el muy idiota se lanzó en una persecución casi suicida tras unos traficantes de pociones ilegales, resbaló de la escoba al esquivar un hechizo. Yo me lancé en picado a atraparlo, y fue entonces, cuando se agarró a mí y nuestros ojos se encontraron que algo me golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, que una voz me susurró "vaya, pero si es él. Si siempre ha sido él", sellando irremediablemente mi destino. Si ese día me hubieses preguntado de nuevo, te habría respondido que llevaba enamorado desde los once años, aunque no lo hubiese sabido hasta hacía escasas horas._

_Ese hombre al que quiero más que a mi vida y tanto como a ti me pidió hace unas semanas que me casará con él, y fue la pregunta más estúpida e innecesaria que nadie me ha hecho jamás._

_Ignoro si aprobarás o no mi elección. Pero quiero que sepas que no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Porque vamos a casarnos este 27 de agosto y el propio Lord Voldemort tendrá que levantarse de su tumba si quiere impedirlo._

_Sé que me quieres y que quieres lo mejor para mí, y él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de ti. Y si el cabezota de tu abuelo ha podido aceptarlo, espero que tú también puedas._

_Con cariño,_

_Draco_

Albus terminó de leer la carta a duras penas, con los ojos borrosos, desenfocados, viendo como las letras se superponían, duplicaban y desdibujaban ante sus ojos. Sentía la boca seca, y que el suelo iba a dejar de estar bajo sus pies en cualquier instante. Mientras todo daba vueltas, Scorpius lo miraba, expectante, esperando que sin duda atase los mismos cabos que él. Tampoco es que fuese muy difícil. Albus recordaba las palabras de su hermana: que no podía decirles el nombre todavía, que fue a Slytherin, que vestía muy bien, que tenía un hijo de su edad… Y por si faltase más, la carta del padre de Scorpius, citando el mismo día que su padre había mencionado como fecha del enlace, contando como se habían odiado durante los primeros siete años, y que al trabajar juntos habían terminado trabando amistad y después surgió algo más que al parecer siempre había estado allí. Recordó también las palabras que había citado Lily de tía Hermione "te dije que esos dos terminarían juntos, Ronald".

Albus Severus Potter creía en las casualidades, como cuando aprendías una palabra nueva y de repente aparecía en todos los sitios, o cuando abrías un libro a la primera por la página que querías, pero aquello sería una casualidad demasiado rebuscada. No, tenía que ser cierto, aquello no era ninguna casualidad.

El padre de Scorpius. Y su padre. Draco Malfoy. Y Harry Potter. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando empezó a fantasear. Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy. Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy. Sonaban bien. De hecho, sonaban más que bien. Sonaban genial. Albus ya consideraba a Scorpius su hermano, pero saber que ahora iban a ser hermanos, hermanastros oficialmente era raro. Muy raro. Sus padres les habían contado a ambos historias de cuando estaban en el colegio, de lo mal que se llevaban, las bromas que se gastaban el uno al otro, las peleas, los castigos. Y ahora iban a casarse. Era tan raro. Y tan genial que Albus tenía ganas de empezar a reír y no parar hasta pasados varios días.

−Vamos a ser hermanos −dijo en un susurro, casi sin percatarse de haber hablado.

Scorpius esbozó esa gran y luminosa sonrisa que mostraba a tan pocos.

−¿Y sabes lo mejor? −dijo el Slytherin emocionado− Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte sobre si el novio de tu padre va a ser bueno con vosotros, si está con él por su fama o su dinero o cualquier otra tontería. Porque a mi padre le sobra el dinero, odia la fama de tu padre y le vais a caer genial James, Lily y tú. Y tú me has hablado también muchas veces de tu padre y parece ser un tipo increíble.

Albus asintió, tratando de digerir todas aquellas noticias, sin poder creérselo todavía.

−Hermanos… −volvió a repetir, en tono incrédulo.

−Lo sé, ¿no es genial? −dijo Scorpius, aparentemente tan emocionado como él.

Albus no pudo evitar contagiarse de la sonrisa de su amigo, aunque la suya tuvo un punto travieso.

−Casi tan genial como la cara que va a poner James cuando se entere.

* * *

Su hermano James siempre había sido muy teatrero. La abuela Molly sostenía que eso lo había heredado de los Weasley, y en ocasiones puntuales, como cuando James le gastaba alguna broma, aseguraba entre gritos que era una mezcla entre los tíos Fred y George, Peeves y los merodeadores. James sonreía, hacía una reverencia burlona y su madre, su padre o su abuela le solían dar un capón. Albus le había dado también un capón una vez, pero James se lo había devuelto y antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban castigados.

En cambio, cuando Albus y Scorpius se sentaron con él entre las raíces de un gran árbol a la orilla del lago y le contaron lo que habían descubierto, no hizo nada. Se quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios, ensimismado y con la mirada perdida, pensando, asimilando seguramente la noticia, dejando por una vez las bromas a un lado, algo que ambos agradecieron para sí. Varios minutos después levantó la vista de la hierba y se los quedó mirando.

−¿Sabes? −le dijo a Scorpius con expresión seria− Mi padre casi mata a tu padre una vez. Sin querer −se apresuró a añadir−, pero casi lo mata.

Scorpius asintió. La historia del Sectumsepra cuando estaban en sexto curso. Albus también la había oído.

−Mi padre le rompió la nariz al vuestro cuando se coló en su compartimento del tren y los espió.

James asintió y curvó los labios en algo que parecía una sonrisa incipiente

−Sí, esa historia también la he oído.

−Tía Hermione le lanzó una vez a tío Ron una bandada de pájaros −intervino Albus, pensando que tal vez así su hermano vería que las agresiones e involuntarios intentos de asesinato no eran motivo para que dos personas no pudiesen terminar saliendo juntas.

Ahora su hermano lo miró a él y sí que sonrió.

−También lo sé, Al −volvió a clavar la vista en Scorpius−. Tu padre le salvó la vida al mío cuando lo capturaron los Carroñeros y dijo que no le conocía.

−Y tu padre salvó al mío de morir quemado en la Sala de los Menesteres.

−Mi padre siempre se quejaba de que en el trabajo, tu padre le llevaba la contraria continuamente. Que parecía hasta disfrutar con ello.

−Y el mío que el tuyo siempre actuaba antes de pensar. Que no sabía como seguía vivo después de tantos años.

−Papá decía que tu padre era un pijo creído, niño rico, narcisista y egocéntrico que en ocasiones tenía periódicos y preocupantes ataques de megalomanía.

−Mi padre que el vuestro era tan bueno que parecía tonto, que era la persona más imprudente y con más tendencias suicidas que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, que llevaba unas gafas que ofendían a la vista y que nunca nadie tuvo la decencia de regalarle un peine.

−Siempre se quejaba…−comenzó James.

−Protestaba continuamente…−comenzó también Scorpius.

−Hasta que un día dejó de quejarse −terminaron ambos a la vez.

Después se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

−Sigo pensando que somos un poco crueles −comentó Albus cuando terminó de leer el borrador de la carta de Scorpius.

James puso los ojos en blanco y le arrebató el pergamino de las manos. Estaban en la biblioteca, y llevaban dos horas allí, porque James y Scorpius habían tenido, según palabras de su hermano, "la mejor idea desde aquel tipo que inventó la cerveza de mantequilla; y sería una pena no ponerla en práctica". Aunque más que una idea era una broma. La idea había venido en un principio de su hermano, o de Scorpius, Albus ya no estaba seguro. Había sido un comentario hecho de pasada, como quien no quiere la cosa, algo dicho sin pensar demasiado. Un simple "Ya les vale habernos tenido en la inopia" al que Scorpius había dado inmediatamente alas diciendo que "En realidad, si se mira, el asunto es bastante gracioso. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Los eternos enemigos, camino del altar. Aunque sigo pensando que deberían habérnoslo dicho antes. Imaginad que no nos cayésemos bien". Y había sido entonces cuando los ojos de James habían destellado con aquel brillo travieso, picaresco, como si fuese un duendecillo de Cornualles planeando la diablura del siglo. Mirada y sonrisa traviesas que no habían tardado en aflorar en el rostro de Scorpius, como si le hubiese leído la mente a James. A Albus no le había costado demasiado deducir en que pensaban aquellos dos proyectos de Fred y George Weasley: iban a gastarles una broma a sus padres. Fue inútil que les recordase que aquel año era el Mundial de Quidditch. Que gastar bromas no estaba bien. Que todo aquel asunto le parecía mal. Le habían hecho tanto caso como a Binns hablando sobre las guerras trol y habían comenzado a elaborar su plan.

−Por Merlín, Albus, −bufó con evidente fastidio James− es el tercer borrador que hacemos escribir a Scorpius. En el primero decía que tú y él habíais tenido una pelea y que te odiaba a muerte y en el segundo que los profesores te ponían buenas notas por ser hijo de Harry Potter y que todos los Potter y los Weasley éramos enchufados. Esto no es nada en comparación con los otros borradores.

−Pero es que sigo sin verle el punto a vengarnos…−protestó Albus. Al estar en la biblioteca no podía alzar la voz, pero su tono fue lo bastante contundente para que James se diera cuenta que todo aquello empezaba a cansarle y a enfadarle.

−No nos estamos vengando, Al −intervino Scorp, susurrando también. Cuando susurraba, sus eses siempre eran muy largas− Simplemente nos estamos divirtiendo un poco a su costa. Nos hemos pasado dos años ocultándoles a nuestros padres que somos amigos porque sabíamos, creíamos −rectificó− que se odiaban. ¡Y ahora resulta que eran novios! Nos merecemos un poco de diversión, hacerles sufrir un poquito. ¿O he de recordarte la enorme cantidad de postres a los que has renunciado?

−Pero… −insistió Albus, a quien seguía sin convencerle aquella broma que seguía pensando era de mal gusto.

−Nada de peros, Al −lo cortó su hermano con tono autoritario−. Al principio el plan era hacerles creer que Scorpius y tú os odiabais. Pero creo que el nuevo plan va a ser mucho mejor −James soltó una estridente carcajada, llamándole la atención la señora Pince por ello− ¿os imagináis sus caras? Merlín, pagaría por ver la cara de papá cuando se entere…

−Vamoss, Albus −lo animó Scorpius− Imagina sus caras. Será la mejor broma de la historia. Tus tíos Ron y George nos harán un monumento.

Albus se dio por vencido. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a terminar claudicando, aunque siguiese sin hacerle mucha gracia todo aquello. Y no es como si James y Scorpius no pudiesen hacer la broma sin su colaboración. Además, iba a ser divertido, intentó convencerse. Puede que un poco cruel, pero seguro que su padre y el señor Malfoy terminaban encontrándolo gracioso. O eso esperaba, porque la perspectiva de un verano entero castigado no le parecía muy halagüeña, y más siendo aquel el año del Mundial de Quidditch.

−Como algo salga mal…−cedió, aunque no del todo conforme y viendo diluirse su sueño de presenciar la final del Mundial− Pero va a escribir solo Scorpius. Yo me niego, ¿entendido?

−¡SÍ! −gritaron a pleno pulmón y al unísono su hermano y Scorpius, tomando sus palabras por un "me apunto" y consiguiendo que la señora Pince los invitase amablemente a abandonar de inmediato SU biblioteca.

* * *

La lechuza parda de Scorpius llamada Biscuit llegó cuando Harry y él estaban terminando de desayunar. Lily todavía seguía durmiendo. Draco no quiso admitirlo mientras le desataba el sobre y daba un par de chucherías al animal, pero estaba nervioso. Bastante nervioso.

Harry había escrito a sus hijos antes que él, y ambos estaban encantados con la noticia de que su padre se fuese a casar. Que Lily les contase que él era un ex-Slytherin tampoco pareció importarles mucho. Y como durante aquellos dos años que Scorpius y Albus llevaban en Hogwarts nunca le habían escrito quejándose del otro, o McGonagall les había enviado una carta diciendo que habían intentado matarse, Harry no pensaba que fuesen a tomarse mal que estuviese saliendo con él. En cambio Draco no estaba tan seguro con respecto a su hijo. Su padre no se había quedado precisamente corto en palabras durante todos aquellos años cuando se nombraba a Harry, y Scorpius lo había escuchado muchas veces. A diferencia de Harry, él no tenía ni idea de la opinión de Scorpius respecto al Chico-que-vivió-y-ahora-iba-a-casarse-con-su-padre .

Con la carta entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y dio un hondo suspiro, intentando serenarse. Después los abrió, ignoró la cara divertida de Harry y empezó a leer, soltando pocos segundos después otro suspiro, este de alivio.

_Querido papá,_

_No sé a qué viene tanto miedo con todo eso de que no me va a caer bien tu novio, de verdad. No tengo nada en contra de los Gryffindors. ¿Qué cómo lo he averiguado? Vamos, papá, no me hagas reír, tanta precaución y que me comentes que al abuelo no le hace mucha gracia tu boda solo puede significar una cosa, y es que estás liado con un Gryffindor y probablemente con uno cuyos antepasados no han sido siempre magos. Ser Gry está sobrevalorado, las casas de Hogwarts están todas sobrevaloradas, en realidad. Mamá me lo dice continuamente, que no juzgue a las personas por su casa de Hogwarts, a no ser que sean Puffs. Jaja, es broma. Y sabes que yo no me trago esas mierdas de que los sangresucias son peores o mejores que nosotros. Voldemort era mestizo y Harry Potter, otro mestizo, lo derrotó._

_El abuelo confía en tu buen criterio a la hora de los negocios y mamá a la hora de comprarme ropa. Tienes buen gusto papá, eres exigente, sabes lo que quieres y es prácticamente imposible engañarte sin que tú sospeches. Tampoco es fácil ganarse tu cariño, pero ese novio tuyo te tiene idiotizado. Solo por eso merece ser tenido en consideración. Estoy seguro de que ese hombre es una gran persona, inteligente, bueno, cariñoso, elegante (y una auténtica máquina en la cama)._

_Scorpius_

_P.D: Hablando de chicos… ¿Sabes qué? Hay un chico del colegio que me gusta. Pero solo un poquito. Un poquito bastante. Bastante mucho. Mucho muchísimo. Papá, creo que le quiero._

−No me lo puedo creer −susurró Draco una vez terminada la carta. Ni en sus mejores sueños la reacción de su hijo era así de buena. Después recordó la posdata y añadió con sorna−: Astoria parió hace doce años a todo un Hufflepuff.

Harry, que había estado leyendo por encima de su hombro le dio un capón.

−No seas bestia, Draco −lo riñó en tono cariñoso−. A Scorpius debe de haberle costado mucho abrirte su corazón y decirte que le gusta alguien. Dudo que en siete años de Hogwarts Ron, Ginny o Hermione escribiesen a sus padres nada remotamente parecido, eso ha sido muy Gryffindor por su parte −dijo, solo para chincharlo−. Y además −añadió Harry soltando una carcajada− parece que tu hijo es también todo un Ravenclaw, ha adivinado mi casa de Hogwarts y que soy mestizo. ¡Y le parece bien! −gritó entusiasmado− ¿No es eso lo que te preocupaba?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. A veces Harry podía ser tan… Harry, pasando por alto las cosas más obvias, como que el auror Malfoy no paraba de repasarlo con mirada más hambrienta cada día. No podía expresar con palabras lo orgulloso y feliz que estaba porque a su hijo le pareciese bien que se fuese a casar. Eso era genial, el problema eran sus últimas palabras.

−Vale, Potter, mi hijo es una reencarnación de los cuatro fundadores y no parece importarle con quien vaya a casarme, lo cual es una buena noticia, pero eso no es lo importante.

−¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es más importante que eso? −preguntó Harry, todavía en la inopia.

Draco arqueó una ceja, sin poder creer que no se diese cuenta.

−¡Pues qué no sé qué decirle a un crío de doce años que parece haber encontrado al amor de su vida y está claramente enamorado hasta las trancas de él!

* * *

Scorpius no recuerda haber desayunado nunca tan deprisa. Poco después de terminarse su segundo plato de huevos revueltos con beicon y su primer tazón de leche llegó Biscuit con la respuesta de su padre. Haciendo gala de un impresionante autocontrol, dejó el sobre sin abrir a un lado y engulló el tercer plato de huevos, los dos vasos de zumo y el bizcocho de limón mientras sus amigos lo miraban entre boquiabiertos y preocupados. Bajó toda la comida con un último vaso de zumo de manzana y después salió corriendo en busca de Albus y su hermano. Le habían hecho prometer que cuando recibiese la respuesta de su padre la leerían juntos, y aunque probablemente le costase una indigestión por comer tan deprisa, por Merlín que iban a leerla juntos.

−¡La tengo, la tengo, la tengo! −gritó sin poder contener su euforia y a la vez nerviosismo, desterrando de nuevo sus buenos modales como le pasaba tan a menudo últimamente y agitando el sobre delante de las narices de Albus. James, tres asientos más allá, también lo vio.

Albus se terminó su vaso de leche, cogió la tostada que tenía a medio comer y se levantó de un salto. Su hermano se le unía instantes después, con una cesta llena de bollitos rellenos de crema bajo el brazo.

−Fueno −dijo James, con un bollito en la boca. Si iban a ser familia, más le valía aprender a no hablar con la boca llena. Si era inadmisible para un Malfoy, también lo era para un Potter-Malfoy− ¿nos famos a leer la garta o no?

Minutos después, a la sombra del árbol que había sido declarado base de sus operaciones, abrían el sobre lacrado con el sello de los Malfoy y los tres se inclinaban a leerlo, cada uno más impaciente que el otro y James comiéndose un nuevo bollito.

_Querido Scorpius,_

_No sabes lo feliz que estoy porque mi inminente boda con un hombre al que todavía no conoces, pero has calado a la perfección −Gryffindor y mitad sangremuggle− te haga tan feliz. Espero poder presentártelo, a él y a sus hijos −aunque a dos de ellos los conocerás de vista por Hogwarts− en cuanto vuelvas a casa por las vacaciones de verano. Sé que te prometí que iríamos a la India este verano, pero me temo que vamos a tener que dejarlo para el año que viene. Habíamos pensado en ir todos juntos −tú, yo, mi novio y sus tres hijos− a pasar unos días en París, así podréis conoceros todos un poco mejor._

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirle a tu padre que te gustaba alguien? Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo. Seguro que es un gran chico y que tú también le gustas. Y teniendo en cuenta lo (burros) inmaduros que suelen ser los chicos a tu edad, me inclino a pensar que el chico que te gusta es un poco mayor que tú, y que seguramente irá a… ¿Ravenclaw?, pues los de allí, si están cuerdos, suelen no ser tan infantiles._

_Con cariño,_

_Draco_

−¡Esdo es tenial! ¿No dendrás for ají fafel y fluma?−exclamó James, todavía con la boca llena, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Scorpius cuando un trozo de bollito escapó de la boca de James directo a su mejilla, y el rubio sin poder contenerse le arrebató la cesta de los bollos de un tirón mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con el dorso de su otra mano.

−James, futuro hermano mío −dijo Scorpius, con una sonrisa algo amenazadora−, aparte de que no hay cosa más asquerosa que hablar con la boca llena, no te he entendido una mierda, ¿podrías TRAGAR antes de hablar y por favor volver a repetir lo que has dicho?

James fulminó a Scorpius con la mirada y se volvió hacia Albus.

−Espero que su padre sea más simpático que él, porque si no empezaré a pensar que le ha tenido que dar a nuestro padre un filtro amoroso.

−¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues yo espero que tu padre sepa comer con la boca cerrada, porque sino en mi casa no entra! −lo cortó Scorpius, enfadado porque James insinuase de su padre una cosa así mientras Albus murmuraba algo por lo bajo que sonó como "no puedo esperar a vivir bajo el mismo techo que vosotros dos".

* * *

Lily se despertó cuando un rayo de sol se coló a través de las cortinas con dibujos de hadas y acarició sus párpados. Sin querer abrir todavía los ojos se desperezó cuan larga era a la vez que bostezaba. Después los abrió poquito a poquito, acostumbrándose a la luz del día. A los pocos minutos dejó de molestarle y pudo abrirlos por completo. Al consultar su despertador y ver que eran las diez y media de la mañana dio un salto, bajándose de la cama. Su mamá le había prometido que pasaría a buscarla a las nueve para que la acompañase a probarse un vestido para la boda de papá en Madame Malkin, y ya eran las diez y media. ¿Y si al llegar y decirle su papá que estaba durmiendo no había querido despertarla? ¡Eso no era justo! ¡Ella quería ir al Callejón Diagon a acompañar a su madre y después tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue!

Sin querer perder un instante, se puso sus pantuflas con forma de pegaso cuyas alas habían dejado de revolotear hacía años, pero que aún así seguían encantándole y bajó rápidamente a la cocina, pero en lugar de entrar se quedó plantada en el umbral, como hechizada, mientras notaba como empezaba a ponerse roja.

Su papá y Draco estaban en la cocina. En la mesa había un par de tazas que por como olían contenían café y un plato en el que todavía quedaban media docena de tortitas. Aunque Draco no vivía allí, casi siempre dormía con su papá y desayunaba con ellos, lo cual era genial, porque a su padre a veces se le quemaban un poco las tortitas, y a Draco no. Pero la comida estaba en los platos, los cubiertos sobre las servilletas y las tazas sobre la mesa, porque su papá y Draco no estaban comiendo, sino de pie, apoyados contra el banco de la cocina, besándose.

Lily intentó apartar la vista, había algo en cómo se besaban los mayores que la ponía nerviosa. Ya no le daba asco, como cuando era pequeña −es decir, más pequeña− y se tapaba en las películas cuando se besaban, pero seguía dándole vergüenza, como si no supiese donde mirar, sintiéndose un poco incómoda; pero había algo en su papá besándose con Draco que la dejaba con la boca abierta, algo en ese beso la atraía como un imán, esa manera profunda y hambrienta de la que su papá besaba a Draco, quien parecía devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad, ambos reclamando los labios del otro con pasión, aunque separándose al poco rato, en Draco diciendo que "Lily va a bajar en cualquier momento", en su padre respondiendo que "no, anoche se acostó tarde", y en Draco respondiéndole entre beso y beso con una sonrisa cómplice que "seguro que no tan tarde como nosotros".

−¿Os acostasteis muy tarde? −se le escapó a Lily, curiosa, casi sin darse cuenta, pues creía recordar que anoche mientras cenaban se habían quejado de lo duro que había sido el día en la oficina de aurores.

Inmediatamente, su padre y Draco se separaron, volviéndose hacia ella.

−Lily, cariño −la saludó su padre con un beso a la vez que la cogía en brazos con una sonrisa y enrojeciendo un poco. Draco le dedicó también una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo por saludo, sentándose a terminarse su café−, no te habíamos oído bajar. −y después añadió−: No, no muy tarde, solo nos quedamos viendo una película, nada más.

−Ah… −dijo ella, pensativa, tratando de acordarse de algo que le había comentado una vez su hermano− James decía que cuando a los mayores les preguntabas y te decían que "se habían quedado viendo una película" era mentira, y que en realidad decían eso porque habían estado dándose besitos sin ropa en la cama −recordó pocos segundos después.

Draco, que había estado dando un sorbo a su café, se atragantó con él.

−Amm −murmuró su papá, nervioso y un poco más rojo−, ¿No te apetece desayunar, cielo? Draco ha hecho tortitas −dijo sentándola en la silla y acercándole un plato con unas pocas tortitas−, por cierto, mamá llamó, dijo que el reportero que tenía que cubrir un partido se ha puesto enfermo y la han avisado a ella, pero que iréis a Madame Malkin por la tarde, ¿vale?

Lily asintió, aliviada porque su madre no hubiese ido sin ella, pero con casi toda su atención concentrada en el plato de tortitas, dándose cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Tres tortitas y media después, porque no le cabía ni un pedazo más y mientras las bajaba con lo que quedaba de su zumo de calabaza escuchó como Draco le preguntaba a su padre si "no iba a decírselo".

Terminándose el último sorbo de zumo preguntó:

−¿Decirme qué?

Ambos alzaron la vista, dándose cuenta de que los había oído, pero fue su padre el que habló.

−Verás, Lily, la madre de Draco, Narcissa, antes de casarse con su padre era una Black.

Lily abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

−¡Hala! Entonces… de alguna manera muy rara… ¿Draco y tú sois familia?

−Supongo −contestó Draco−. Pero no es nada nuevo, media sociedad mágica está emparentada entre sí −le explicó−. Si alguien se pusiese a buscar en los árboles genealógicos de los Malfoy descubriría que estamos emparentados hasta con los Weasley.

Su padre asintió.

−Sí, la madre de mi padre era Dorea, una Black, aunque la echaron de la familia por… bueno, no importa −dijo su padre sacudiendo la cabeza−. Además, Sirius me dejó a mi Grimmauld Place, y Draco es en parte Black, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos de que la casa lo rechace… La cuestión es que habíamos pensado en mudarnos allí, ¿qué te parece?

Lily frunció el ceño. Había estado un par de veces en Grimmauld Place. La casa no era "fea" pero… la habían hecho fea. Pintada de colores oscuros, llena de telarañas, polvo, moho y muchos bichos, ese paragüero de pie de trol, las cabezas de los elfos, el cuadro que no paraba de gritar… Grimmauld Place le daba miedo. Pero si papá y Draco querían vivir allí…

−Yo… yo… −comenzó bajando la vista.

−Naturalmente −la interrumpió Draco, pareciendo darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría−, le daríamos un lavado de cara antes. Hay que limpiar toda la casa y deshacerse de las plagas de doxys, las cabezas de elfo y Merlín sabe que otros bichos. Reparar los escalones y las tejas rotas, pintar con tonos acogedores y poner papeles tapiz y alfombras más bonitos, comprar muebles nuevos, cambiar esas enormes lámparas de hace tres siglos, sacar los libros de magia negra y objetos peligrosos, plantar nuevos árboles y flores en el jardín… −le guiñó un ojo−. Y ese cuadro de Walburga Black va a ser lo primero en arder en la caldera.

Lily alzó la cabeza, entusiasmada ante lo que significaban sus palabras y haciendo ya mil planes y una lista de todo lo que quería para su nuevo cuarto.

−¡Yo quiero una cama que vuele!

* * *

Albus cogió la carta con sumo cuidado, como si fuese una bomba, y es que en realidad lo era.

Cuando Scorpius y James habían dejado de gritarse el uno al otro y hecho las paces, habían ido a por papel y pluma y le habían escrito entre los tres la contestación al padre de su amigo. Había sido una carta corta, en la que Scorpius aseguraba que no le importaba que fuesen a Paris de vacaciones, y que había decidido pedirle salir al chico que le gustaba.

La carta de contestación de su padre les llegó estando en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes. Sin perder un segundo llamaron a James y la leyeron todos juntos. Draco felicitaba a su hijo y le deseaba suerte, pero diciéndole también que si el chico le decía que no, no pasaba nada. Emocionados, comenzaron a planear la siguiente carta, la que iba a ser decisiva en aquella broma. La bomba.

Llevaban tantos días esperando aquel momento que ya sabían palabra por palabra lo que Scorpius iba a escribir.

−Tienes que escribir con letra clara −había comenzado James.

−Mira quien habla… −había murmurado Scorpius.

James lo había ignorado y había continuado diciendo.

−… la letra tiene que entenderse, pero a la vez debes escribir como si estuvieses muy emocionado, como si la hubieses escrito así de deprisa porque no podías contenerte y necesitaba contárselo cuanto antes. Tiene que ser la letra de un chico enamorado al que el amor de su vida le ha dicho que saldrá con él. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Scorpius había asentido y había comenzado a escribir.

Albus volvió a mirar la carta una vez más.

_Querido papá,_

_¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ! ¡QUÉ SÍ! ¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, porque ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Me ha dicho que sí! ¡Estaba super nervioso cuando me acerqué a preguntárselo, pero me armé de valor y se lo pregunté! ¡Y se puso rojo, pero me dijo que sí! Está super guapo cuando se pone rojo. Es que es tan guapo, y tan listo y… ¡va a salir conmigo! Es que todavía no me puedo creer que sea mi novio. ¡Pero es mi novio! ¿Sabes que nos besamos? No sé como fue tu primer beso, papá, pero el mío fue genial. Besa super bien y cuando nos separamos estaba un poquito rojo y es que estaba tan guapo… Y le dije que lo quería y él me dijo que también me quería. Esto de estar enamorado y que te correspondan es genial. ¡Es como un millón de ranas de chocolate rellenas de más chocolate!_

_Scorpius_

_P.D: Es que todavía no puedo creerme que me dijese que sí ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida porque Albus Potter es mi novio!_

La carta era perfecta. La letra de Scorpius era apresurada y feliz, y el nombre de Albus solo se revelaba al final. Perfecta. Una auténtica bomba. Lo que iba a pasar cuando su padre y el padre de Scorpius la leyesen era algo que no se veían capaces de imaginar. Sin querer pensar más en ello y ante las insistentes quejas de su hermano y Scorp, la enrolló y ató a la pata de Biscuit, y dejó que la lechuza saliese volando.

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. La suerte estaba echada.

Y una pequeña parte de Albus estaba segura de que los gritos de sus padres iban a oírse hasta en Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry llegó del trabajo molido. Ginny lo había llamado diciéndole que Lily quería quedarse a cenar y dormir con ella y en aquel momento a Harry le pareció perfecto, porque eso significaba una noche entera para Draco y para él, y poder follar tantas veces y tan alto como quisiesen sin hechizos silenciadores. Pero un agotador día de trabajo después se le habían quitado las ganas hasta de eso. El nuevo plan era cenar lo que Draco hubiese preparado, echar un polvo rápido y después dormir como un tronco hasta el día siguiente.

Por eso al aparecerse en su casa y encontrar a Draco al borde de un ataque de nervios, moviéndose de un lado para otro con esos andares casi histéricos que a veces le había visto en el trabajo no le hizo mucha gracia.

−¡TÚ! −gritó Draco, furioso, apuntándolo con un dedo amenazador, y Harry se sintió como si estuviese apunto de acusarlo de algún asesinato− ¡Tú! ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Culpa tuya, Potter! ¡Yo quería habérselo dicho antes! ¡Pero tú dijiste que no!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

−Draco, cariño, cálmate. ¿Cuál es el problema? −preguntó con voz tranquilizadora, acercándose a su novio con las manos alzadas en señal de paz.

Draco pareció enrojecer más aún por el enfado y dio una zancada hacia él.

−¿Qué cuál es el problema? −vociferó al borde del histerismo− ¡Tu hijo es el problema! ¡Tu hijo Albus y el mío son el problema!

Harry sintió un nudo formarse en su estomago. ¿Albus? ¿Y Scorpius? De repente un repentino malestar lo invadió. Durante todo aquel tiempo parecían no llevarse mal y ahora, tan cerca del final de curso, de la boda, ¿ocurría aquello? ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Se habrían insultado? ¿Peleado? ¿Batido en duelo? Por Merlín… difícilmente iban a casarse y vivir todos bajo el mismo techo si dos de sus hijos se odiaban tanto como Draco y él en sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

−¿Qué ha pasado? −no pudo evitar preguntar, deseoso y a la vez no tanto de saber la respuesta, temiéndola− ¿Se han peleado?

Draco bajó la vista. Harry se percató en ese instante de que había una carta arrugada en una de sus manos.

−¿Pelearse? −murmuró, negando con la cabeza− Me temo que no, es algo peor.

A Harry le dio un vuelco en corazón. ¿Algo peor? El pánico recorrió todo su ser a la velocidad de la luz. Por Merlín, no podían haber intentado matarse, tenían solo doce años…

Abrió la boca para preguntar qué podía ser peor que sus hijos se peleasen, pero Draco se le adelantó.

−El chico que le gustaba a Scorpius es Albus. Están saliendo juntos.

Fue como si el cansancio que inundaba su cuerpo desapareciese de un plumazo, sustituido por la incredulidad.

−¿¡QUÉ!? −se encontró gritando antes siquiera de digerir por completo las implicaciones de la noticia.

Draco por toda respuesta le tendió el arrugado papel que había estado en su mano. Harry lo desplegó y alisó, y a través de la rápida y emocionada caligrafía de Scorpius pudo confirmar con horror que su hijo y el de Draco se gustaban, y que a esas alturas estaban ya saliendo y besuqueándose por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Sin soltar la carta, tuvo que sentarse en el sofá, no muy seguro de que sus piernas fuesen a sostenerlo demasiado tiempo. Albus no podía estar saliendo con Scorpius. ¡Por Merlín y todos los magos, tenían doce años! ¡E iban a ser familia en escasos dos meses! Harry dirigió una mirada desesperada a Draco, preguntándole sin palabras qué iban a hacer ahora. Draco no contestó, simplemente desapareció en la cocina y volvió poco después con una botella del whisky de fuego más fuerte que tenía Harry y le tendió la botella, ya abierta, mientras se dejaba caer a su lado en el sofá.

Harry dio un largo trago a la botella, con la impresión de que nunca había necesitado alcohol en el cuerpo con tanta imperiosidad. El líquido que era puro y ardiente fuego bajando por su garganta le supo a gloria, como una promesa de que todo iba a salir bien. Después de dar otro trago que bajó quemando tanto como el primero le tendió la botella a Draco.

−¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? −le preguntó a su novio mientras este daba también buena cuenta de la botella.

* * *

Albus se levantó al día siguiente con una mala sensación en el estómago. La noche anterior había cenado bien, así que solo podían ser una cosa: remordimientos.

La idea no le había parecido bien desde el principio. Hacerles creer a sus padres a dos meses de su boda que Scorpius y él era novios y estaban locamente enamorados era cruel. Dijese lo que dijese James y por muy divertido que lo encontrase Scorpius. ¿Y si sus padres se peleaban por culpa de eso? ¿Y si se cancelaba la boda? ¿Y si los castigaban de por vida al enterarse de que todo había sido una broma? Albus no quería que su padre y el señor Malfoy rompiesen, ni estar encerrado en su cuarto hasta que le saliesen canas, perdiéndose el Mundial de Quidditch. Pero a esas alturas ya era tarde. Ya habrían leído la carta y seguramente ya les habría dado el soponcio correspondiente. Albus hundió la cabeza en la almohada, recriminándose no haber destruido la carta cuando la tuvo entre sus manos. Aunque… tal vez no fuese tarde. ¿Y si les escribía a su padre y al señor Malfoy diciéndoles que todo había sido una broma de dudoso gusto? Puede que todavía sirviese para algo.

La resolución destelló en los ojos verdes de Albus. Decidido, se incorporó de un salto de la cama y corrió a rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un pergamino nuevo y una pluma no demasiado destrozada. Corrió las cortinas de su cama para que los demás pensasen que seguía durmiendo y sentado con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando el pergamino sobre un libro de pociones comenzó a escribir la carta que solucionaría todo aquello de una vez por todas, terminando la broma que nunca debió empezar.

* * *

Cuando James había advertido a Scorpius sobre aquella posibilidad, el rubio podría haber dudado en creer sus palabras si no fuese porque conocía a Albus demasiado bien. "Mi hermano es en el fondo un buenazo, Scorp. Y tía Hermione es su madrina y siempre ha influido mucho en él. Así que no debemos descartar que le entren remordimientos y quiera confesarlo todo. Vamos a tener que estar atentos."

Y así lo hicieron. Se habían pegado como lapas a Albus, no dejándolo solo en ningún momento excepto cuando subía a su habitación. James había puesto un hechizo en las escaleras camino de la lechucería, para que cuando Albus pusiese el pie en la primera de ellas los avisasen. Alarma que tres días después de haber mandado la carta a sus padres no se había disparado. Hasta aquel sábado a las siete de la mañana, cuando un estruendo parecido a una sirena de barco sacó a Scorpius de su apacible sueño de un brinco. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, volvió a tumbarse en la cama, intentando calmar su ritmo cardíaco y relajarse. Apenas diez segundos después su cerebro ató cabos y recordó el porqué de aquella alarma a un Scorpius todavía sobresaltado.

−¡Mierda! −se le escapó cuando cayó por fin en la cuenta, incorporándose de un bote y saltando de su cama− ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! −gritó Scorpius al darse cuenta de que no podía perder el tiempo en ponerse unos zapatos y salió corriendo descalzo y en pijama en pos de Albus. Lo único que lo tranquilizó es que por lo menos James también iría de aquella guisa.

Atravesó la desierta sala común como una exhalación, con sus pies descalzos retumbando contra el frío suelo de mármol. Nada más salir al pasillo se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su varita, pero sacudió la cabeza, y con un nuevo "mierda" salió corriendo con la sensación de tener un reloj al que se le agotaba el tiempo pendiendo sobre su cabeza.

Scorpius Malfoy no recuerda haber corrido nunca tan deprisa como en aquellos instantes. Ni siquiera cuando Filch lo pilló una vez cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor y descendió corriendo los siete pisos hasta su sala común como vampiro huyendo del sol. El suelo estaba frío y los pies le dolían por la carrera. Los cuadros se giraban todavía algo adormilados a su paso, algunos haciéndole notar que iba en pijama y sin zapatos. Era una suerte que no hubiese alumnos a esas horas por los pasillos, porque de lo contrario habrían sido arrollados por Scorpius en su afán de alcanzar la lechucería a tiempo. Cuando por fin llegó al inicio de las escaleras se permitió un breve suspiro de alivio antes de comenzarlas a ascender a una velocidad vertiginosa, rogando al mismo tiempo a Merlín y todos los magos que James hubiese llegado antes que él. Entre jadeo y jadeo de su ahora pesada respiración le pareció oír unos pasos apresurados varios metros por debajo, y el Slytherin maldijo lo vagos que podían llegar a ser los Gryffindors, esperando que por lo menos James sí que llevase su varita.

−¡ALBUS NO! −gritó Scorpius irrumpiendo en la lechucería al ver a su mejor amigo con un ave en el brazo casi lista para emprender el vuelo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó sobre el ave, que revoloteó asustada y alzó el vuelo del brazo de Albus. Por suerte, lo hizo sin la carta que Scorpius había conseguido arrebatarle de un tirón en el último instante.

−¿¡Pero qué haces!? −gritó Albus al verlo, intentando quitarle la carta que Scorpius apartó de su alcance en un acto reflejo.

−¿¡Qué qué hago yo!? ¡Qué haces tú! −vociferó al mismo tiempo que James entraba por la puerta y suspiraba aliviado al ver la carta en manos del Slytherin− ¡Ibas a contárselo! −lo acusó.

−¡Pues claro! −dijo Albus mirándolos a ambos con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro− ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que esto está mal?

James, todavía resollando, se acercó dubitativo a su hermano y le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

−Vamos, vamos, Al. No es para tanto… Es solo una broma inocente −lo intentó tranquilizar James, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su hermano enrojeciese de furia.

−¡Sí que es para tanto, James! ¡Y si algo no tiene gracia… NO PUEDES LLAMARLO BROMA! −terminó gritando Albus, elevando tanto la voz que varias lechuzas alzaron el vuelo de inmediato, asustadas.

Mientras James trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, Scorpius miraba a Albus confundido. Aquello no era para tanto. ¿Dónde estaba su sentido del humor?

−Mira, James −oyó la voz de Albus, ahora más tranquila−. Me arrepiento de no haberos detenido, de haber mandado esa carta, pero aunque ya no haya vuelta atrás, lo primero que pienso hacer al bajarme del tren es decírselo a papá y al señor Malfoy −dijo Albus con la cabeza bien alta y caminando hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella se volvió y señalándolos, añadió:−. Ah, y lo segundo que pienso hacer es decirles que todo ha sido idea vuestra, ¡PORQUE YO NO VOY A QUEDARME SIN IR A VER EL MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH! −volvió a gritar, espantando a otro puñado de lechuzas y a varias más cuando cerró de un portazo.

Scorpius y James se quedaron mirándose durante un buen rato sin decirse nada.

−Bueno… −comenzó James.

−Amm… sí −dijo Scorpius, algo cortado y pensando en Albus y lo enfadado que parecía.

−¿Me pasa la carta y así la quemo? −le pidió James, a lo que Scorpius se la entregó de inmediato−. Ah, y por cierto −añadió su futuro hermano esbozando una sonrisa divertida−, bonito pijama, Scorp. Muy elegante.

Scorpius bajó la vista y se miró, sin poder evitar enrojecer al notar un poco tarde que aquella noche se había puesto su viejo pijama con dibujos de snitchs.

* * *

Harry se despertó después de una noche de sueño bastante movidita. Tenía la cabeza que le daba vueltas y un intenso dolor punzante alojado en el interior de su cráneo. Era como tener un pájaro carpintero dentro que intentaba salir a base de picotazos. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, temiendo que la luz fuese a herirlo.

La tarde anterior se la había pasado haciendo papeleo. Era lo único que odiaba de ser Jefe de Aurores. El dichoso papeleo, que en más de una ocasión lo había obligado a quedarse en la oficina de brazos cruzados viendo como una unidad se marchaba a toda prisa porque acababan de darles algún aviso. Cuando aquella tarde los habían avisado de un grupo de dementores salvajes que rondaban unas poblaciones muggles no se lo había pensado y había salido de detrás de su escritorio, dispuesto a acompañarlos. Era una suerte que Draco hubiese librado aquella tarde, porque de lo contrario habría insistido en que se quedase. O peor, en ir con él.

Finalmente, la operación había sido un éxito. Aunque la unidad que había capturado a la manada de dementores había vuelto en un estado anímico penoso y exhaustos. A Harry, que los dementores le habían afectado siempre mucho, no le extraño levantarse así, a pesar de haberse tomado un reconstituyente al volver al cuartel.

−¿Chocolate? −preguntó con tono suave y en voz baja Draco.

Harry terminó de abrir los ojos de golpe al oír su voz e hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar la vista. Sin gafas el mundo se le difuminaba y se convertía en un conjunto de borrones poco claros. Pero pudo distinguir a una mancha coronada por un cabello rubio que sin duda era Draco sentado en un sillón, mirándolo. Aunque la expresión de su rostro era un misterio, pero no había sonado enfadado.

−Sí, por favor −pidió a su novio.

Draco se incorporó y le tendió algo que llevaba en las manos. Resultó ser una taza de chocolate algo caliente.

−Le he puesto un poco de poción para el dolor de cabeza, por si acaso. También tienes una tableta de chocolate en la mesita, al lado de tus gafas −lo que parecía ser una sonrisa curvó sus labios−. Tienes permiso para ponerte las botas.

El moreno tomó un sorbo del chocolate, que tenía la cantidad de azúcar perfecto. Se volvió hacia la mesita y tanteó hasta encontrar sus gafas. Al ponérselas fue como si alguien hubiese pasado un paño por un cristal lleno de dedazos. Cuando fue capaz de volver a ver con claridad se fijó en Draco. Se había vuelto a sentar en el sillón en que había estado antes y lo miraba con alivio y un deje de preocupación en el rostro. Debajo de sus ojos grises había dos ojeras con inconfundibles tintes púrpura. Harry se sintió mal inmediatamente al darse cuenta.

−Oh, no −gimió apartando el tazón de chocolate−. ¿He tenido pesadillas?

Draco asintió.

−Y también me has dado un par de patadas mientras dormías cuando intenté despertarte.

Harry cerró los ojos. Por lo menos, el dolor de cabeza parecía disipársele.

−Lo siento. Y siento no haberte dejado dormir −se disculpó.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, y señaló sus ojeras.

−No te preocupes. Esto no es del todo culpa tuya. Después de dos años estoy acostumbrado a que te metas en líos sin pararte a pensar antes −dijo con tono recriminador, pero con una media sonrisa−. Y llevo sin dormir bien desde que llegó la carta de Scorpius…

Harry asintió, terminándose con un último sorbo largo el chocolate.

−Podríamos ir a hablar con ellos. A Hogwarts. −propuso.

Draco alzó la vista y lo miró.

−¿Tú crees?

Harry asintió con expresión decidida.

−Pues claro. Aunque sino aclaramos esto… no sé que vamos a hacer −terminó con voz abatida.

Draco sonrió socarronamente.

−Bueno, cuando vayamos a Paris los hacemos dormir en habitaciones distintas y problema solucionado −rió.

−¡Draco! −se escandalizó Harry.

−¿Qué? −preguntó él, fingiendo desconcierto e inocencia.

−¡Pues que tienen doce años!

Una ceja rubia se arqueó en la frente de Draco.

−¿Y? Que cuando tú tenías doce años perdieses el tiempo persiguiendo basiliscos y huyendo de acromántulas no quiere decir que los demás no disfrutásemos de la vida −dijo divertido.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

−No seas fantasma, cariño. Con doce años la tendrías así −y levantó el dedo meñique de su mano derecha. Ante la expresión mortalmente ofendida de Draco, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y levantó el dedo anular−, así como mucho.

−Retira eso ahora mismo, Potter −amenazó Draco.

El moreno, a quien el dolor de cabeza ya se le había pasado por completo sonrió provocativo y negó con la cabeza.

−Oblígame.

Draco no necesitó que se lo repitiera.

* * *

Albus ni siquiera fue capaz de desayunar de lo enfadado que estaba. Se sentó en la mesa del Gran Comedor con su prima Rose y algunos amigos y solo fue capaz de beberse medio vaso de zumo de calabaza antes de levantarse enfurruñado consigo mismo por no haber podido enviar la carta en la que lo confesaba todo, y a la vez enfadado con Scorpius y James por habérselo impedido, pero sobretodo por la estúpida, estúpida, estúpida idea que habían tenido aquellos dos.

Como no quería hablar con nadie subió a su sala común y se quedó en su cuarto, aprovechando para hacer los deberes. Tenían que entregar una redacción de Transformaciones de treinta centímetros para el lunes y otra de setenta centímetros para Pociones sobre los bezoars que era para el martes. Además, tenía un mapa de Astronomía a medio hacer que llevaba semanas queriendo terminar, y había un par de hechizos de Encantamientos que no acababan de salirle y le convendría practicar.

Con la mente entretenida en hacer los deberes se le pasó el tiempo volando, y para cuando volvió a acordarse de Scorpius y James ya era la hora de la comida y su estómago le rugía. Recogiendo los pergaminos, libros y plumas Albus se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba tan enfadado con ellos. Después de todo, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y tan pronto como pudiese pensaba contar la verdad.

Albus comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su cuarto con la cabeza puesta en la comida cuando por poco se choca con el profesor Longbottom, que subía en esos instantes.

−Hola, Neville −lo saludó alegre Albus. Aunque Neville fuese profesor, si no estaban en clase u horario escolar solía llamarlo por su nombre, porque era amigo de sus padres y se veían mucho con él fuera de Hogwarts.

−¡Albus! −dijo sonriendo Neville, aliviado al verlo− Te estaba buscando −explicó−. Tu padre ha venido y quiere hablar contigo.

El corazón de Albus dio un vuelo. Había pasado algo. A su madre. A su hermana. A Teddy, sus abuelos, sus tíos o sus primos. La preocupación y la congoja debieron reflejarse claramente en su rostro, porque inmediatamente Neville puso una mano en su hombro y lo tranquilizó.

−No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Me ha dicho que todo va bien, pero que le gustaría hablar contigo.

Albus asintió, con los latidos de su corazón volviendo a su ritmo habitual poco a poco y alegrándose de que sus seres queridos estuviesen todos bien. Fue al volver a calmarse cuando se dio cuenta de por qué su padre estaba allí. La carta. Había ido a hablar con él sobre la carta y sobre su supuesta relación con Scorpius. El corazón de Albus volvió a saltar en su pecho, pero el Gryffindor se dijo que aquello era lo mejor. Así iba a poder explicárselo todo a su padre ese mismo día, sin esperar a que las cosas se complicasen más.

Neville lo acompañó por todo el castillo hasta su despacho, arrastrando con ellos miradas de alumnos curiosos por allí por donde pasaban. Hogwarts era un colegio, y en ningún lugar los rumores volaban más deprisa. Seguramente en esos momentos ya habría una docena de ellos sobre él y porqué iba con el profesor de Herbología y Jefe de Gryffindor hacia su despacho. ¿Estaría castigado? ¿Lo habrían pillado copiando en algún examen? ¿Iba a darle clases particulares? ¿Había venido alguien a hablar con él? Pero Albus los ignoró. No era más difícil que ignorar los cuchicheos cuando había llegado por primera vez a Hogwarts, y las primeras semanas casi todos lo señalaban disimuladamente y susurraban a su paso que él era hijo de Harry Potter. Ese había sido otro motivo por el que había trabado enseguida amistad con Scorpius. Porque para su amigo él no era el-hijo-de. Para el Slytherin él había sido solo Albus. Aunque los primeros días, cuando quería haberlo rabiar lo llamaba Albus Severus. Hasta que Albus averiguó que el segundo nombre de Scorpius era Hyperion y las bromas cesaron.

Para llegar al despacho de Neville tuvieron que salir al exterior y adentrarse entre los invernaderos hasta llegar al número siete, en cuya placa se podía leer: "Plantas tropicales y árboles frutales". Y un poco más abajo "Despacho del profesor Longbottom". Neville abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.

En cuanto Albus vio a su padre, a pesar de no dejar de pensar en la carta y en que tenía que decírselo, se le olvidó todo por un segundo al verlo allí parado. Con el pelo tan negro e indomable como el suyo, sus profundos ojos verdes tras las gafas redondas que su madre siempre le había insistido que se cambiase y esa sonrisa sencilla y sincera que seguro era la responsable de que Draco Malfoy se hubiese enamorado de él. Iba vestido con vaqueros oscuros y una camisa azul clara, por extraño que pareciese de buen gusto. Al estar frente a él, Albus relegó cualquier otro pensamiento a un segundo plano y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo feliz. Porque la última vez que lo había visto había sido en las vacaciones de Pascua, y con todo lo que había ocurrido parecía que aquellos meses hubiesen sido siglos.

−¡Papá! −gritó con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

Su padre le devolvió la sonrisa y el abrazo de inmediato.

−Hola, Albus −dijo revolviéndole el pelo− ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Todo bien?

Albus se apresuró a asentir.

−Bueno, Harry, yo me voy ya −dijo Neville, y ambo se volvieron a mirarlo−. Si no necesitáis nada más, claro.

Su padre le sonrió.

−No, Neville. Todo está bien, gracias.

Neville asintió y después de despedirse de ellos se marchó.

−¿Por qué has venido? −preguntó Albus poniendo cara inocente a pesar de saber perfectamente el motivo, intentando introducir el tema mientras pensaba una manera delicada de decirle aquello a su padre para que él no terminase oyendo el Mundial de Quidditch desde la radio.

−Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa, Al −dijo su padre endureciendo el semblante−. Pero no aquí. ¿Has comido? −Albus negó con la cabeza− En ese caso vamos a Las Tres Escobas y allí hablaremos. Neville nos ha dejado usar su chimenea.

Albus cogió un puñado de polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea con su padre, pronunciando ambos a la vez el nombre de la posada mientras lanzaban los polvos mágicos. Inmediatamente las llamas verdes los rodearon y Albus cerró los ojos para no marearse. Cuando volvió a abrirlos estaban en la chimenea de Las Tres Escobas, y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. No por la impresión del viaje, sino porque en una de las pocas mesas ocupadas estaban Scorpius y su padre. Y por la manera en la que sonrió el señor Malfoy al verlos los estaban esperando. "Mejor" se encontró pensando Albus cuando su padre lo hizo caminar hacia ellos con un ligero empujón "Así la bronca recaerá también en Scorpius. Una pena que no esté James".

Cuando llegaron frente a ellos su padre le puso una mano en el hombro. Albus alzó la vista y vio que su sonrisa ahora era tensa, nerviosa.

−Albus, te presento a Draco Malfoy. A su hijo Scorpius creo que ya lo conoces −y por la cara que puso su padre, Albus juraría que se mordió la lengua para no añadir "y muy bien".

−Hola, señor Malfoy, yo soy Albus −lo saludó mientras tomaba asiento, quedando frente a Scorpius. Al dirigirse a él su tono fue mucho menos amable que con su padre−. Scorpius…

Por toda respuesta Scorpius soltó un gruñido que habría podido interpretarse de cualquier manera.

−Vereis, chicos… −comenzó su padre después de recibir un asentimiento por parte del señor Malfoy. Se aclaró la garganta y más nervioso por momentos dijo−: Queríamos hablar con vosotros sobre…

−Ya sabemos sobre qué, papá −intentó tranquilizarlo Albus poniendo una mano encima de la suya.

−¿Ah, sí? −preguntó confuso, intercambiando una mirada de extrañeza con el padre de Scorpius.

−Sí −dijo Scorpius, y después se volvió hacia Albus−. Estarás contento, ¿no? Al final te has salido con la tuya. Has ganado −le espetó en tono cortante cruzándose de brazos, pero él no se dejó intimidar.

−Sabíais que iba a salirme con la mía tarde o temprano. Que haya sido más temprano que tarde no sé por qué te molesta tanto −le dijo en el mismo tono cortante−. Así es que sí, −añadió orgulloso− estoy contento de haber ganado y de que todo esto haya terminado.

Una ceja muy rubia se curvó en un arco peligroso en la frente de Scorpius. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa. Igualita a las de Peeves.

−Oh, ¿en serio ha terminado, cariño? −preguntó Scorpius con picardía. A Albus le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío al oír a su amigo llamarlo así− Señor Potter, −continuó, su sonrisa más ancha y adelantando una mano para coger una de las de Albus. Tanto su padre como el señor Malfoy los miraban estupefactos, sin saber qué hacer o si debían intervenir. El propio Albus intentaba entender qué pretendía su amigo− estoy enamorado de Albus desde la primera vez que lo vi. Sé que somos muy jóvenes, pero nuestro amor…

−¡¿Pero qué dices?! −gritó Albus espantado al comprender que Scorpius pretendía seguir la broma, y sacó su mano de un tirón del agarre de la del Slytherin.

−La verdad, mi amor. Les digo la verdad −dijo sonriéndole otra vez de esa manera. El muy cabrón. Y mientras, su padre palideciendo por momentos−. Albus y yo llevamos saliendo desde…

−¡NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO! −gritó Albus y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada. Retándolo a que le llevase la contraria− Y atrévete a contradecirme y te lanzo el Silencio más potente de la historia −lo amenazó.

−¿¡Qué!? −dijeron su padre y el de Scorpius a la vez.

−¿Habéis roto? −le preguntó el señor Malfoy a su hijo. Tanto en su mirada como en la de su padre brilló la esperanza.

−No exac… −comenzó Scorpius, pero Albus lo cortó.

−Nunca hemos salido −explicó Albus mirando al señor Malfoy. El alivio y la sorpresa se mezclaron en su expresión.

−¿Perdón? −se giró hacia su hijo− Scorpius, ¿me has mentido?

−¡No! Es que… −intentó explicarse.

−Sí, si que lo has hecho −replicó Albus−. Scorpius y yo nunca hemos salido juntos. Yo no le quiero. Él no me quiere. Si me gusta es solo como amigo, y como no se calle ni eso.

−Ahora si que no entiendo nada −dijo su padre confuso, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

Albus le sonrió a su padre e ignoró la mirada traicionada de Scorpius.

−Papá, señor Ma… Draco −se corrigió, recordando que después de todo era pareja de su padre y que debía de ir acostumbrándose a llamarlo así. Porque para llamarlo papá Draco todavía iba a necesitar un tiempo−. Scorpius es mi mejor amigo. Llevamos siendo amigos desde primer curso. Desde el primer día.

La cara de sorpresa de los dos hombres fue digna de fotografiar.

−¿Y porqué nunca me dijiste nada, Albus?

−Porque creíamos que os odiabais −intervino Scorpius con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos. Parecía haber desistido, aceptando finalmente la inviabilidad de seguir con aquella broma.

−Exacto. Por eso nunca os lo contamos. Y… −vaciló Albus− bueno… cuando nos mandaste tu carta diciendo que ibas a casarte me alegré mucho, y se lo conté también a Scorp. Y días después su padre le escribió diciéndole que también se casaba… Y las historias coincidían… Y cuando se lo contamos a James…

−Oh, no −gimió su padre e hizo un ademán de hundir la cabeza entre las manos−. Dime que esto no termina como creo que termina.

−Lo siento, papá −se disculpó Albus−. Yo intenté detenerlos. Les dije que no lo hicieran, y aunque acabé cediendo, lo hice de mala gana y me negué a participar escribiéndote a ti también. Después de que os mandaran la carta quise enviaros yo otra contándoos que era una broma, pero… −y aquí su mirada se clavó acusadora en Scorpius− me pillaron y no pude. −su padre iba asintiendo distraído a sus palabras con el ceño fruncido, y el rostro del padre de Scorpius permanecía impasible− ¡Pero de verdad que yo no quería, papá! −añadió Albus en un último intento por librarse de la bronca que estaba seguro les estaban a punto de echar.

Albus terminó de hablar y el silencio se instaló en la mesa por varios minutos, hasta que Draco lo rompió, sin alterar su expresión al hablar, sin nada en su tinte de voz que denotase enfado, excepto la frialdad que pareció invadir sus palabras.

−Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Espero que te guste leer, porque para cuando termine tu castigo habrás tenido tiempo de leerte todos los libros de Malfoy Manor. Varias veces.

Scorpius alzó el rostro como si su cuello fuese un resorte, con expresión alarmada.

−¿Qué? −graznó− ¡Oh, vamos, papá! −la angustia era palpable en su voz− ¡No era para tanto! ¡Solo una broma inocente! ¡Y también fue idea de James!

−Eso es verdad −apuntó Albus.

−Me da igual, Scorpius. El que escribió las cartas fuiste tú −dijo Draco serio−. Te tenía por alguien más inteligente, hijo. Estando el Mundial a la vuelta de la esquina…

−¡NO! −gritó Scorpius, haciendo que Madame Rosmerta se los quedase mirando desde la barra con expresión curiosa− ¡El Mundial no, papá! ¡Por favor! ¡Os pido perdón, de verdad, pero el Mundial no!

Draco negó con la cabeza, Albus casi pudo adivinar una pizca de tristeza en él.

−Es mi última palabra, Scorpius. Haberlo pensado antes −sentenció.

Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior y pareció contenerse las lágrimas.

−Draco, cariño… −habló entonces su padre, que había estado pensativo todo aquel tiempo− ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

* * *

−Antes de que digas nada −lo cortó Draco en cuanto Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar. Se habían levantado de la mesa dejando a los chicos solos y salido a la calle−, mi respuesta es no, Harry. Mi hijo, y también el tuyo, por cierto, han tenido la poca vergüenza de hacernos creer que Scorpius y Albus salían juntos. Incluso cara a cara Scorpius ha seguido la broma −dijo arqueando una ceja de aquella manera que Harry amaba y le irritaba a la vez−. No voy a levantarle el castigo.

Harry apoyó una mano en su hombro en ademán tranquilizador.

−Bueno, pero tampoco tienes que dejarlo sin ir a ver el Mundial…

Esa ceja platinada volvió a arquearse otra vez.

−¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué propones, Potter? −preguntó, sin poder evitar que su voz sonase con un poco de curiosidad. Harry sonrió.

−Creo que obligarlos a hacer turismo por Paris ya es castigo suficiente. Incluso para mi −añadió por lo bajo−. Y pueden ayudar en la mudanza. Sin magia. Y Molly comentaba el otro día que su jardín está para desgnomizar otra vez.

Una pequeña sonrisa pareció aflorar en los labios de Draco.

−Harry, ¿en qué mundo lanzar gnomos por los aires te parece un castigo? Además, es indigno de un Malfoy.

−Vamos, Draco… −insistió el moreno cogiéndolo de la mano− ¿Ya has olvidado como hace un par de semanas nuestra mayor preocupación era que los chicos no se llevasen bien? ¡Y ahora resulta que Scorpius y Albus son amigos desde primero y Scorpius y James planean travesuras juntos! −dijo entusiasmado Harry− ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo afortunados que somos?

Draco volvió a alzar esa ceja y chasqueó la lengua en una mueca de disgusto.

−Si tú entiendes por afortunado pasarte tres días durmiendo tan apenas, entonces sí, Potter −replicó Draco con sorna.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo todavía más amplia, esta vez con un punto provocativo.

−Si tan cansado estás, esta noche puedo dejarte dormir todo lo que quieras… −sugirió.

Draco soltó una corta carcajada y lo atrajo hacia él para inclinarse sobre su oreja y susurrarle con voz seductora.

−De eso nada, Potter. Pienso asegurarme de que mañana te acuerdes de mí cada vez que te sientes.

* * *

Para cuando volvieron a entrar sus padres, Scorpius estaba apunto de dejarse caer en ese mal vicio de morderse las uñas que tanto le había costado quitarse. Pero al ver sus rostros sonrientes y acaramelados un sonoro suspiro de alivio se le escapó.

Antes de que su padre abriese la boca, adivinando lo que iba a decirle, él se adelantó.

−Muchas gracias, Harry −dijo de corazón, sabiendo que él era el único responsable del cambio de opinión de su padre−. Te prometo que vosotros no seréis el blanco de la próxima broma que hagamos.

Harry le sonrió.

−Vaya, me quedo mucho más tranquilo.

−Pues yo me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si se terminaran las bromitas, Scorpius −intervino su padre cruzándose de brazos y con expresión seria−. ¿Tienes idea de las notas que podrías sacar si no tuvieses la cabeza siempre en lo mismo?

−¡Pero papá! −protestó ofendido− ¡Si saco en todo Extraordinarios! Eso mejor díselo a James, que casi le cae Pociones.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron de par en par detrás de sus gafas.

−¿¡Qué a James qué!? −preguntó confuso y algo alterado.

−Ups −se le escapó a Scorpius al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata−. Pero no pasa nada, de verdad. Dice que lo han aprobado con un Aceptable. Es que mientras pensábamos el plan y escribíamos las cartas estábamos en la biblioteca y James ojeaba su libro de pociones cuando no había nada que hacer… Supongo que esas horas muertas le habrán servido para algo. Y −añadió excitado Scorpius al caer en la cuenta de algo− este verano mi papá puede ayudarlo con Pociones −dijo volviéndose hacia su padre−, ¿verdad que sí, papá?

Su padre se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido.

−Bueno, siempre y cuando el hijo no sea tan malo como el padre, supongo que algo se podrá hacer.

−¡Oye! −protestó Harry indignado.

* * *

Draco acarició el nido de hipogrifos que era siempre el pelo de Harry y este sonrió en sueños al sentir la caricia. Estirándose en el abrazo en que lo tenía atrapado el Gryffindor consultó el reloj. Las ocho de la mañana. Los chicos iban a dormir todavía durante un buen rato. Una sonrisa pícara curvó sus labios y alcanzó su varita, que estaba a pocos centímetros del despertador. Un sencillo conjuro y la puerta se cerró, solo por si acaso. El movimiento hizo que Harry se removiese en la cama, entre el umbral del sueño y la realidad. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó al acariciarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano y susurrar bajito:

−Harry…

Harry se removió un poco más y sus párpados se agitaron un poco.

−Harry, amor, despierta… −murmurró.

−Mmmggh…

−Harry… −volvió a susurrar, esta vez sacudiéndolo con suavidad por el hombro.

Harry por fin entreabrió los ojos una rendija.

−Draco… −dijo con voz adormilada y pastosa. Giró la cabeza y miró la hora− Son las ocho. ¿Qué quieres?

La sonrisa traviesa de Draco volvió a aparecer en sus labios.

−¿Has olvidado lo que me prometiste ayer, amor? −dijo Draco, y una chispa de comprensión brilló inmediatamente en los ojos de su novio.

El día anterior Draco Malfoy había viajado por primera vez en avión. Y no había sido una experiencia que planease repetir. Por lo menos a corto plazo. Y si no la repetía nunca, mejor que mejor. Aquel enorme aparato que Merlín sabía cómo podía volar le había hecho pasar un verdadero infierno. Ese ensordecedor ruido al despegar, la enorme velocidad que lo hacía pegarse al asiento, sus oídos taponándose por el cambio de presión… Se había pasado todo el viaje mirando por la ventanilla, para asegurarse de que al trasto del demonio no se le acababa la _galosina_ y caían. Y cuando casi habían llegado a su destino y atravesaron una zona de turbulencias, Draco por poco deja a Harry sin mano derecha de tanto que se la apretó. En cambio, Scorpius parecía estar pasándoselo genial, y aplaudió junto con los demás pasajeros cuando el avión tocó tierra. Draco seguramente habría aplaudido con él si no estuviese planteándose seriamente hechizar a los descendientes del loco que inventó el primer avión. Cuando salieron del infernal aparato, Harry tomó su equipaje y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, diciéndole que podían volver en traslador y, esto en voz tan baja que solo lo oyó Draco, que esa noche le compensaría el mal trago que acababa de pasar.

Pero al llegar a la mansión que tenían a las afueras de Paris ya habían perdido dos horas, una entre pasar el control de pasaportes, recoger equipajes y buscar un taxi suficientemente grande para los seis y sus maletas. Y por culpa del espantoso tráfico de aquella ciudad perdieron otra más. Llegaron a la casa pasada la medianoche, y después de instalar a los niños, mientras Harry estaba en el baño, Draco se había quedado dormido antes de darse cuenta debido a las emociones fuertes y el estrés del día. Así que ahora pensaba reclamar lo prometido.

−Mmmm… −volvió a repetir− Me apetece dormir un poco más, Draco −pidió Harry.

Draco cogió una de las manos de su novio y la puso sobre su abultada entrepierna. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par al sentirlo.

−Pues creo que es evidente lo que me apetece a mi −le susurró con voz seductora, y a continuación lamió el pezón que quedaba más cerca de su boca.

Si le quedaban algo de sueño o una pizca de resistencia a Harry, acabaron por diluirse en ese instante.

−Mmmm… −murmuró Harry en tono apreciativo. Su mano sin abandonar la entrepierna de Draco− ¿y los niños?

Draco mordisqueó ese pezón una vez más antes de ascender hacia su cuello en un reguero de besos.

−Durmiendo −dijo entre beso y beso. La mano que tenía libre la deslizó por el estomago de Harry hasta colarla dentro de sus pantalones

−¿La puerta? −jadeó al mismo tiempo que arqueaba las caderas al sentir su mano.

−Fermaportus −fue toda la respuesta de Draco antes de succionar con fuerza el cuello de Harry.

−¡Draco! −lo regañó alarmado, apartando su cuello del alcance del rubio− ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me dejes marcas! ¿Has olvidado ya lo que tuve que inventarme la última vez cuando Lily me preguntó que es lo que tenía en el cuello?

El Slytherin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y arqueó una ceja.

−¿Y si… −susurró con su tono más caliente− te dejo marcas donde nadie más vaya a verlas?

Como las pupilas de Harry se dilataron hasta que el verde de sus ojos casi desapareció y lo rodeó con los brazos para besarlo apasionadamente, su lengua invadiendo cada centímetro de la boca de Draco, el rubio decidió tomar aquello como un sí antes de devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad.

Recordaba la primera vez que había besado a Harry. Había sido en el Cuartel General de Aurores, en su despacho. Draco llevaba dos meses lidiando a duras penas con el hecho de estar enamorado de Harry Potter, el Chico-que-vivió, el Gryffindor por antonomasia, su enemigo del colegio, y encima su jefe. Y no era fácil, porque estaba buenísimo. Incluso cuando iba con esa ropa vieja y mal conjuntada tenía unas ganas enormes de estamparlo contra el primer objeto consistente que se encontrase a su paso y follárselo hasta la inconsciencia. Aquel día había entrado en su despacho hecho una furia. Aunque fuese su jefe, Draco era uno de los pocos aurores que se atrevían a cantarle las cuarenta cuando hacía algo demasiado imprudente, es decir, varias veces por semana. Tal vez fuese porque siempre le había irritado esa manía suya de hacerse siempre el héroe −aunque ahora sabía que no se daba cuenta−, o porque estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de él, y casi se le había salido el corazón del pecho cuando le contaron que el Jefe Potter se había ofrecido a intercambiarse por unos rehenes, dándoles también su varita a los secuestradores, como le pedían. Draco no había esperado a saber como terminaba la historia. Y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, si eso iba a terminar causándole un principio de infarto. Cuando había abierto la puerta de su despacho ya estaba gritándole que dónde tenía la cabeza y sugiriéndole que se fuese a su casa a buscar su sentido común, que un día más, parecía haberse olvidado. El estallido de la discusión había sido inmediato, claro. Aunque ahora se llevaban bien, cuando discutían en serio era como volver a Hogwarts. Harry había contraatacado a sus recriminaciones diciéndole que se metiese en sus asuntos. Que por si no se daba cuenta, eran aurores, que ese era su pan de cada día. Que no entendía por qué le daba tanta importancia. Y aquí Draco había dicho basta. Lo hacía agarrado del brazo y atraído hacia él, decidido a mostrarle porqué le importaba tanto que lo matasen o no. En el último instante había cambiado de opinión, y en lugar del beso desesperado, apasionado y violento por el que clamaba todo su ser se había contenido y había juntado sus labios con los de Harry en un beso más suave, pero igualmente anhelante, ardiente, al que el moreno había respondido con un gemido de apreciación y hundiendo las manos en su cabello. Habían terminado en el sofá del despacho, dándole un nuevo uso, la puerta con hechizos de bloqueo y silencio. Decidieron tomárselo con un poco más de calma, no queriendo estropear una relación que prometía tanto. Durante una semana, habían conseguido lo de ir con calma, saliendo a cenar, al cine o simplemente quedándose en casa de uno de los dos, sin dejar que las sesiones de besos se calentasen demasiado. Una semana. Después, antes de darse cuenta, estaban el uno encima del otro, haciéndolo como dos animales en celo. Y dos años después allí estaban, besándose medio desnudos y visiblemente excitados en la casa de Draco de Paris, de vacaciones con sus respectivos hijos y a pocas semanas de su boda.

Draco abandonó renuente los labios de Harry y bajó poco a poco por su pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando hasta llegar a la goma de sus calzoncillos.

−Vaya, vaya… −dijo sonriendo− Me sé de alguien que se ha ido de acampada…

Harry rió ante su comentario, carcajadas que se convirtieron en gemidos cuando Draco bajó su ropa interior y le dio una larga lamida a su miembro. A partir de ese instante Harry se transformó en un amasijo de súplicas, jadeos roncos, gemidos ahogados y toda clase de ruiditos excitantes que ponían a Draco a cien. Tomó el hinchado pene con una mano y se lo introdujo lentamente en su boca, arrancando una ristra de gemidos a Harry al meterlo y sacarlo, haciendo todas aquellas cosas con la lengua que sabía que lo volvían loco. Con su otro mano comenzó a masajear sus testículos mientras su lengua recorría el miembro de Harry de arriba a bajo, deteniéndose en la punta, donde ya comenzaban a asomar unas gotas de líquido pre-seminal. Sabiendo por experiencia que no aguantaría mucho más, abandonó su pene lamiendo en círculos una última vez su glande y succionándolo, haciendo que las caderas de Harry se arqueasen como si tuviesen un resorte.

Sin dejar de mirar a Harry, rojo y casi al borde del orgasmo, Draco se deshizo de sus calzoncillos, liberando su excitado y pulsante miembro de la tela que lo aprisionaba. Los ojos de Harry siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que volvió a tumbarse sobre él y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, hundiendo su lengua en aquella boca, entrelazándola con la otra, mordisqueando sus labios hasta dejarlos enrojecidos. Volvió a colar una mano entre sus cuerpos para agarrar la polla de Harry y masturbarlo con una lentitud casi irritante.

−Dra… co… −jadeó a duras penas entre beso y beso− Por… favor… −suplicó elevando sus caderas.

Puede que en cualquier otra ocasión Draco hubiese querido torturarlo un poco más, pero sabiendo que si seguían así él tardaría también poco en correrse se incorporó y buscó su varita para realizar los hechizos de lubricación pertinentes. Y uno de relajación, porque no se veía con la paciencia suficiente para prepararlo. Harry se estremeció levemente al sentir el contacto del líquido frío y resbaladizo contra su piel. Draco se colocó frente a él, abriendo con suavidad sus piernas sin poder evitar acariciar el interior de sus muslos y morder la sensible piel, arrancándole un ahogado "que me folles de una vez, Malfoy". Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Draco. Su novio era una de las personas más pacientes que conocía, pero esa paciencia se diluía al estar en una cama. O sofá, sillón, mesa, piscina, armario de la limpieza, escoba…

Draco condujo su miembro a la entrada de Harry con la mano y se presionó solo un poco contra ella. Entró poco a poco, ganándose cada centímetro de su interior, que siempre era igual de apretado y caliente. Cuando estuvo enterrado dentro de él hasta las pelotas se dio un par de segundos para recuperarse, consciente de que si no lo hacía aquel polvo iba a ser bastante corto. A los pocos segundos se vio capaz de empezar a moverse otra vez y salió casi por completo de él para después embestir con fuerza donde suponía que estaría su próstata. El gemido instantáneo de Harry le confirmó que había acertado y volvió a repetirlo, una vez y otra. Las piernas del moreno rodearon su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia él. Pronto las embestidas de Draco alcanzaron un ritmo frenético. Cada vez más, rápido; más fuerte, como le pedía Harry entre jadeos con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de Draco. El pene hinchado y goteante de Harry golpeaba contra su estómago a cada embestida. Draco sentía a su novio y a sí mismo cada vez más cerca. Cogió el miembro de Harry con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, intentando coordinarse con sus propias embestidas. Fue cuestión de un par más que Harry se corriese con fuerza y un ronco gemido, y segundos después Draco se dejaba estallar dentro de él en su propio orgasmo.

Los dos se quedaron hechos un lío de brazos y piernas, tumbados en la cama, abrazados, jadeantes, recuperándose de sus respectivos orgasmos.

−¿Harry? −preguntó Draco, no muy seguro de que su compañero se hubiese dormido otra vez.

−Mmm… ¿sí?

−Si me prometes que la próxima vez será también así, estoy dispuesto a subirme en los aviones que haga falta.

Harry sonrió y le besó el cabello, en uno de esos gestos cariñosos a los que se habían acostumbrado después de dos años.

* * *

Albus volvió a mirar su reloj y bufó con fastidio. Draco se giró al oírlo y asintió, adivinando en qué pensaba.

−Y que lo digas, Al.

Llevaban media hora a la espera, haciendo cola para subir a la Torre Eiffel. Y lo peor era que les quedaba como la mitad de cola o más. Draco había insistido en que fueran pronto para evitarse precisamente eso, y Albus lo había apoyado. Pero sacar a James y a Lily de la cama había sido una odisea, y después, perdieron mucho tiempo a la hora de desayunar. Y una hora o más en llegar al centro. Por eso al llegar a la Torre Eiffel, la cola daba ya la vuelta a media torre. Había cuatro entradas, una por cada pata. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, pero dos estaban cerradas y una en obras, así que toda la gente se concentraba en la misma cola.

−Venga, Harry… −oyó suplicar a Draco.

−He dicho que no −volvió a repetir su padre. Albus, Scorpius, James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, divertidos. Era como la cuarta vez que volvían a hablar de lo mismo.

−Solo un Confundus pequeñito… Nadie va a enterarse… Y nos ahorraremos los cuarenta y cinco minutos de cola −rogó el novio de su padre−. Vamos…

−Ya te he dicho que no, Draco. Y no es no −atajó su padre. Después bajó la voz para añadir−: Por Merlín, Malfoy, te recuerdo que eres auror. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa manía de saltarte la ley a la mínima?

Draco abrió la boca para protestarle, pero un grito entusiasmado de Lily se le adelantó.

−¡Mirad! ¡Es un monstruo! −gritó señalando hacia alguien.

Albus se giró y no pudo evitar reír al verlo. Era un hombre de mediana edad, delgado y no muy alto que llevaba una máscara de monstruo. Se había acercado a un grupo de chicas jóvenes que se estaban haciendo una foto y se había colocado como si fuese uno más. Después de hacerse la foto, al darse cuenta, las chicas habían gritado espantadas. El hombre no tardó en apartarse de ellas y comenzó a seguir a una pareja. La mujer se percató de que los seguía y el hombre de la careta le hizo una señal para que se quedase atrás. Él se acercó a la pareja de la mujer y lo cogió de la mano. El hombre aún tardó varios segundos en girar la cabeza, y cuando lo hizo, soltó semejante palabrota que una carcajada general se extendió por los presentes. El hombre de la máscara siguió paseándose, persiguiendo a turistas desprevenidos que se giraban y siempre se daban un susto o soltaban algún improperio. Pero al cabo de un rato el hombre se marchó, no volviendo a aparecer hasta quince minutos después. Para Albus, aquellos minutos de risas fueron geniales, e hicieron que la espera se le hiciese mucho más amena. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaban ya comprando las entradas y de camino a un ascensor amarillo muy grande.

Dos ascensores y un tramo de escaleras después llegaban a la cima de la torre. Albus no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa al ver las vistas. Aquello era increíblemente bonito. El día había amanecido despejado, y podían ver toda la ciudad extenderse a sus pies. Los Campos de Marte, los barcos navegando por el Sena, un museo que según Draco era el Museo del Hombre que tenía forma de medio óvalo… Las personas parecían hormigas, y los edificios y casas los juguetes de un niño.

−Vaya, si que es bonito −susurró Lily impresionada. Después soltó un gritito de sorpresa y señaló algo en el Sena−. ¡Mirad! ¡Es la Estatua de la Libertad!

−No, Lily −le explicó James con tono aburrido, sin molestarse en mirar hacia donde señalaba su hermana−. La Estatua de la Libertad está en Nueva York. Y esto es Paris.

−Te equivocas, James −intervino entonces Scorpius−. Francia le regaló a Estados Unidos en 1884 la estatua, como conmemoración de los cien años de la firma de la Declaración de Independencia. Y en 1889, Estados Unidos le regaló a Francia esa miniatura como conmemoración de los cien años de la Revolución Francesa −terminó orgulloso el Slytherin, señalando la pequeña estatua en medio del río.

James se lo quedó mirando durante varios segundos, después negó con la cabeza murmurando algo como "listillo" y se inclinó sobre la valla metálica, mirando hacia abajo.

−James Sirius Potter −les llegó en ese instante la voz seria de su padre−. Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando.

Su hermano se volvió sobresaltado hacia su padre. Aunque intentó disimularlo, su cara era la de alguien pillado en medio de una travesura.

−No sabes lo que iba a hacer −protestó.

Su padre rió e intercambió una mirada con Draco.

−Pues yo creo que sí. Ibas a escupir, James −lo regañó su padre.

James se cruzó de brazos.

−No es verdad −se defendió.

−Sí, sí lo es. Ibas lanzar un escupitajo, James. Que nos conocemos.

−¿Qué hay de malo en hacer esto? −preguntó entonces Lily, inclinándose y escupiendo al vacío.

−¡Lily! −gritó espantado su padre. Draco, Scorpius, James y el propio Albus la miraron estupefactos− ¡No hagas eso! Es de mala educación.

Lily hizo un mohín con los labios.

−Pero si es divertido… −contestó.

−¿Ah, sí? A ver −dijo Scorpius, escupiendo antes de que nadie pudiese detenerlo.

−¡Scorpius! −gritaron escandalizados Draco y su padre.

−¿¡Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado!? −dijo Draco, riñéndolo por su completa falta de modales.

Albus se inclinó y miró hacia abajo. Por suerte él no tenía vértigo, porque la altura era considerable. Abajo se veían los jardines y a personas del tamaño de hormigas caminando. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, cargó saliva, se inclinó sobre la barandilla y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

−¡Albus! ¿¡Tú también, hijo!? −gritó su padre incrédulo− ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa hoy? −después se fijó en su hermano− ¡Ni se te ocurra, James! ¿Me has oído? −añadió al ver que James planeaba seguir los pasos de sus otros hijos.

James miró a Albus con expresión traicionada por habérsele adelantado y después se giró hacia su padre y Draco, con su mejor cara de "¿ellos sí y yo no?". Bastaron esa cara durante un par de minutos y varios ruegos por parte de Scorpius y Lily diciéndoles que le dejaran probarlo para que su padre y Draco cruzasen una mirada, pusiesen los ojos en blanco y anunciasen que ellos iban bajando ya. La sonrisa de James le iluminó el rostro y corrió hacia la barandilla.

Aquel día Albus aprendió a decir "hijo de puta" en francés. O eso es lo que según Scorpius dijo la voz que llegó colérica hasta la cima de la torre. No era de extrañar; después de todo, James siempre había tenido mucha puntería.

* * *

El castigo por "el incidente de los escupitajos", como lo llamaron Harry y él habían sido tres días de turismo ininterrumpido. Y dejar sobre la cuerda floja la visita al parque de atracciones. Finalmente habían optado por dejarlos ir, no sin antes arrancarles promesas a los cuatro de que se comportarían y que lo de la Torre Eiffel no iba a volver a repetirse.

Si Draco se había quejado de la espera para subir a la torre, fue porque no sabía lo que era ir a un parque de atracciones. Básicamente, era pagar un dineral para pasarse casi todo el tiempo haciendo colas. Colas para subir a las atracciones. Colas para entrar a los espectáculos. Colas para comprar algo de comer, aunque nada más ver el precio se le quitase el hambre. Había colas hasta en los baños. Y todo bajo un sol abrasador.

Había dos parques. El primer día fueron a Disneyland, el grande. Lily fue la que más disfrutó, con todas esas cabalgatas que parecían ser a cada cinco minutos y las atracciones, que eran en general para niños pequeños. Casi había más turistas que franceses, y el parque estaba abarrotado de familias. Muchos niños y niñas iban disfrazados, y Lily, de la mano de Draco, le informaba con diligencia de qué iban disfrazados cada uno, a pesar de que él le dijo que era de mala educación señalar.

−Mira −dijo apuntando una niña de tres años de vestido amarillo−, ese niña va de Bella, de La Bella y la Bestia −después señaló a quien debía ser el hermano de la pequeña−. Y ese niño de Stitch −giró en redondo y señaló a un grupo de niñas−. Y esa sirena es Ariel, y el peluche que lleva de un pez es Flounder, a su lado están Cenicienta, Minnie y Rapunzel… −dio un gritito emocionado al ver a dos niños disfrazados de robot y un bicho verde− ¡Ese niño va de Buzz Lightyear! ¡Y ese otro de extraterrestre de Toy Story! −dijo dando saltitos emocionada− ¿Me puede hacer una foto con ellos, pooooooooooorfa?

Al día siguiente fueron a Walt Disney Studios. Era el otro parque, más pequeño, pero que tenía las atracciones a las que se morían por subir los chicos.

−¡Deprisa, deprisa! −gritó Scorpius señalando una atracción− ¡Esta solo tiene veinte minutos de cola!

Draco miró con aprensión la atracción. Rock n' Roller Coaster. En fin, no podía ser peor que subirse a un avión… Y la altura mínima no era demasiada, así que hasta Lily, que había dado un estirón hacía poco, podía subir. El lugar en el que se hacía cola estaba lleno de discos, guitarras autografiadas y ropas de cantantes, de los que James les informó con tono profesional a todos. Aerosmith, Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Coldplay, Elton John… James los nombró a todos, recitando la vida de los componentes de cada grupo y las canciones más destacables de su discografía. A Draco le maravilló que fuese capaz de recordar todo aquello y no el orden de ingredientes de una poción. Gryffindors…

Aún así, cuando se subió a aquella especie de vagón con Harry y Lily, no las tenía todas consigo. Los chicos iban en el vagón de delante y estaban emocionados. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, comenzando a arrepentirse. El trasto aquel comenzó a moverse, pero se detuvo enseguida. En una pantalla a su izquierda comenzó a salir una cuenta atrás y Draco se temió lo peor. De repente, sin previo aviso, el vagón arrancó a una velocidad de vértigo y una ensordecedora música comenzó a botar de dos altavoces que había arriba de su asiento. Draco se agarró con fuerza a la barra ante las sacudidas y bruscos descensos que daba aquello y se cagó en todo muggle viviente cuando aquel trasto infernal lo puso bocabajo. ¡Bocabajo! ¡Y él se había quejado de los aviones!

Cuando terminó, se bajó del vagón de un salto, antes de que empezase a moverse otra vez y le tocase pasar de nuevo por aquella pesadilla. James, Scorpius, Albus y Harry se bajaron encantados, gritando lo genial que había sido y que iban a subirse otra vez. La única que parecía algo pálida era Lily, y Draco se acercó a ver que tal estaba.

−¿Estás bien? ¿Te has mareado?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

−No. Pero que lo próxima atracción se flojita, por favor −pidió.

Como la cola de la montaña rusa había subido y ahora había casi una hora de espera, los chicos quisieron subirse a otra llamada Hollywood Tower Hotel. Pero cuando a Draco le dijeron en qué consistía se negó en redondo.

−¿¡Cómo que te suben hasta arriba y después te sueltan!? −gritó mirando espantado el edificio y preguntándose seriamente qué se había fumado el muggle que inventó el primer parque de atracciones.

−Varias veces −apuntó James en voz baja y evitando mirarlo.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par, asustados.

−Yo no quiero subir ahí.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio.

−Menos mal, alguien en esta familia con dos dedos de frente y algo más que serrín entre oreja y oreja.

Lily soltó una carcajada divertida.

−¿Y si nos partimos? −sugirió Draco instantes después− Lily y yo podemos ir a ver un espectáculo. Animagique está apunto de comenzar, y vosotros podéis subiros a esa… cosa.

Harry asintió conforme, se despidió de ellos con un beso a cada uno y después salió corriendo detrás de los chicos, con el brillo ilusionado de un niño en la mirada.

* * *

Su último día en Paris lo pasaron sin demasiado ajetreo. Subieron al Sacré Coeur y pasearon y comieron en el barrio bohemio, donde había docenas de artistas vendiendo sus cuadros, o realizando allí mismo retratos y caricaturas. Por la tarde fueron de compras. Lily se compró un montón de ropa muy bonita; Scorpius también, pero James y Albus se pasaron la tarde quejándose de lo aburrido que era aquello, y solo se callaron cuando entraron en una tienda de videojuegos. Al anochecer cenaron en un restaurante del centro. Estaban ya pensando en irse a casa a dormir cuando Albus sugirió dar un paseo por el Sena en esos barquitos alargados. La idea se aprobó por unanimidad.

El Bâteaux Mouche en el que se subieron estaba ya apunto de salir, pero por suerte encontraron unos asientos libres en la segunda fila. El guía chapurreaba el inglés, y como había más turistas ingleses en el barco hacía las explicaciones en los dos idiomas.

Paris de noche era lo más hermoso que Lily había visto nunca. Más que el castillo de la Bella Durmiente que vió en Disneyland. La Torre Eiffel se iluminaba con miles de luces parpadeantes, como un gigantesco árbol de navidad. Los monumentos y edificios a ambos lados del río estaban iluminados por luces amarillentas, y la gente que paseaba por la orilla los saludaba gritándoles en varios idiomas "hola". Aunque hubo un par de veces que les enseñaron el culo. Algo que se lamentó el guía, era bastante habitual. Según él, los jóvenes hacían allí algo que llamó "botellón". Lily, imaginándose una botella muy grande alzó la mano y le preguntó que significa botellón. El guía, divertido, le explicó que era que se reunían para beber alcohol, y después le hizo prometer que ella nunca iba a imitarlos, promesa que ella aceptó encantada.

Había treinta y siete puentes en la ciudad que cruzaban el río, todos preciosos y muy elaborados, pero cuando ya llevaban un rato de recorrido, Lily se fijó en el siguiente puente y vió que había algo raro en él. Un montón de puntitos, sobretodo dorados, ocultaban casi por completo la malla metálica del puente. Cuando se acercaron más se fijó en lo que eran y frunció el ceño extrañada, sin comprender.

−¿Eso son candados? −le preguntó al guía señalando el puente, confundida cuando se acercaron más y comprobó que sí, eran candados.

−Oh, oui, petite mademoiselle −dijo volviéndose hacia el puente, y explicó−: En los últimos años, se ha convegtido en una tgadición paga los amantes escgibig sus nombges en un candado, poneglo en este puente u otgos y tigag la llave al gío.

Lily asintió, conforme con la explicación. De reojo, vió como su padre apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

−Oh… que romántico. ¿No te parece romántico, Draco? Nosotros también podríamos poner uno.

Draco puso una expresión rara y se quedó mirando a su padre como si acabara de sugerir que se lanzasen al río.

−¿Estás de broma, Potter? −dijo arqueando una ceja− Esa gente ha destrozado una propiedad pública al llenarla de candados. Te recuerdo que eres auror. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa manía de saltarte la ley a la mínima?

Su padre gruñó algo sobre lo poco romántico que podía llegar a ser y se acomodó en el hueco de su hombro para seguir escuchando la explicación del guía. Solo Lily se percató del ligero movimiento de varita que hizo Draco en dirección al puente, y el esfuerzo que hizo porque sus labios no se curvasen en una sonrisa enamorada. Al ver que ella lo había visto, se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndole que guardase silencio y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

**Fin**


End file.
